That's why I'm victorious
by Sofia13
Summary: We try to find ourselves and see what we want to become in life. We try to achieve our goals and dreams and with every failure, success gets closer. But there's always those people who will bring you down and tell you you'll never make it. Courage it's the key. Without it, you'll never take risks, too afraid to fail. Decide what you want to be and go be it.
1. The beginning

Cat Valentine was a 17 year old teenager, born and raised in Los Angeles, California. She came from a rich family. Her father was a surgeon at Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center, one of the most prestigious hospitals in California, and her mother was a clothes designer, although she was a stay at home mom since Matthew, Cat's little brother who was 6, was born.

It was the first day of school. Summer was over and Cat wasn't happy about it. She went to a private school and she hated it. Especially the uniforms. She didn't like the people there and she liked to show that to her father. She wasn't happy in that school. Matthew was going to start there this year.

Cat sat at the table with the rest of her family. She could see the excitement of his little brother that wouldn't sit still and that made her laugh.

"Someone's excited. Once you get there, you'll see that there's nothing to be excited about Matty." She tickled her brother's stomach to which he giggled.

"Matthew, sit still. We are at a table. Manners please. And don't call him that honey, it's an awful nickname." Her mother asked politely.

"Those little remarks won't get you anywhere Caterina. Maybe you want to be just like Greta when you grow up? Because if that's the case, I'll let you drop out of school." Adam Valentine sarcastically said.

Greta was the maid.

"As long as I'm not like you, I'm sure I'll be fine." His daughter replied.

Fortunately the bell rang. Nobody was in the mood to hear another one of their arguments.

Jade West made her way to the family that was sitting eating breakfast.

She was Cat's best friend since they were little and she went to school with her. Jade idolized Mr. Valentine and that pleased him. She wanted to be a surgeon, so Mr. Valentine was always comparing the two, belittling his daughter.

"You should follow Jadelynn's example. I know for sure that she is going to become an amazing surgeon. And you should do the same. Focus on school to get to Med school. If you keep those crazy ideas of becoming a celebrity, you'll end up eating food from the garbage.

"Adam! Don't say that." Charlotte Valentine defended her daughter.

"Why is it so hard to understand that I don't want to be like you? I don't want to go to Med school. I want to go to a Performing Arts school." She said, frustrated.

"I'm not investing so much money on yours and your brother's education for you to end up in Vegas."

Cat couldn't take it anymore so she stormed out of the table.

Jade followed her to Cat's room.

"Why don't you just drop it? Every morning you two argue about this…"

"Jade I'm not gonna drop it. This is my future we are talking about. He's making all the big decisions in my life for me and I'm sick of it." Cat said frustrated as she picked her backpack.

"I'm sorry." Jade couldn't think of anything else to say.

"For a smart person, you sure don't know how to comfort someone." She joked.

* * *

The drive to school was silent and that was killing Jade. She could feel the tension between Cat and her father and that was making her uncomfortable.

On a red light, a car stopped next to them. It was incredibly old and sure didn't compare to the BMW Cat's father owned.

Inside was a group of teenagers around the girls age. They were singing and dancing along the loud noise that was coming from the radio and that caught Adam's attention. The 3 boys, and the girl looked like they were having the time of their lives.

With a look of despise, he spoke up.

"Look at that bunch of hooligans. They cause nothing but trouble."

Sure they didn't have the best car which meant that they were on a lower stratum compared to the Valentines and the Wests, but that didn't mean they were bad people.

The girls looked outside to see what was upsetting him so much. They could hear the music but until that point they didn't bother to look at who was next to them.

Jade just chuckled at the group of teenagers thinking they looked ridiculous with they're dance moves if you could even call it that. Cat on the other hand was intently gazing at something as if she was studying it. Better,_ at someone._

In the back seat was a boy.

His deep brown eyes were hidden by his glasses, his black curls stood out in contrast with his pale skin and his red and full lips covered his white smile. Once he noticed she was staring, he gave her the biggest smile. She simply blushed and looked away but the boy couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He found her very interesting. Starting with her hair color and her eyes.

His trance was cut off too soon cause the light turned green and they speed up as they turned making Adam brake violently to avoid an accident.

"Idiots!" He yelled, even though they couldn't hear him.

Cat shook her head trying to get the image of the boy out of her mind.

"Are you ok?" Jade asked, once she noticed Cat's strange behavior.

"Huh.. , I'm fine. Dad we're going to be late for school. Can you drive a little faster?"

Both Jade and Mrs. Valentine whipped their heads around to look at Cat.

"Well, that's a first…Wanting to get to school. And I own a car, not an airplane." He replied.

Cat sighed, knowing that she just had to wait. Maybe, just maybe, she would get to her destination on time.

When they finally arrived to school, Cat practically ran out the car. She didn't even said goodbye. But again, she and her father didn't have the best relationship ever.

Jade was hot in her wheels, carrying Matthew's backpack.

When Cat knew the car wasn't there anymore, she stopped.

"Cat, are you coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I'm looking for something." She said, digging through her backpack. "Take Matty inside. I'll meet you there. Have a good day at school buddy. If you need anything just go get Jade ok?" She kissed the top of his head.

"Kay, kay."

"C'mon kiddo. Don't want to be late on your first day." Jade took his little hand in hers walking towards the school gate.

Cat looked around to make sure no one was watching her. When she saw that nobody was watching, she ran as fast as she could, away from the school.

_She had to be on time._

Meanwhile, Jade had already left Matty with his teacher. She looked around for a few seconds, not seeing Cat. Then she noticed Cat's bright red hair flowing in the wind as she ran. Jade immediately ran after her.

They ran and ran until the pain in their legs was too much to bear. Cat stopped to catch her breath, so Jade ran faster trying to get to her.

"Where are you going?"

Cat jumped at the sound of Jade's voice, but managed to turn around and face the music.

"I…I'm going to school."

"Cat, if you didn't know already, school's that way, where your dad dropped us at." She said, pointing to the opposite direction.

"I didn't mean that school. Hollywood Arts High School. That's where I'm headed to. I'm going to audition."

"Are you crazy? Your dad is going to kill you! You're insane!"

"Jadey, I have to do this. Please, come with me or let me go alone. Either way, I'm going." Cat said as she walked away.

For a split second Jade didn't respond. But she quickly started running.

"C'mon! We're going to be late!" She shouted to Cat that was now behind.

Cat had the biggest smile on her face when she started running too.

The girls loosen their hair that was up in a ponytail and took the white blouses from under the skirt. They needed to make the school uniform look as normal as possible…

They ran through the performing arts school hallways to the place where the auditions were held at.

They burst in the room hoping that they still had their chance. The teachers were all getting up at this point.

"Wait! I haven't auditioned yet."

"And you are?" A black lady asked.

"Cat Valentine ma'am."

"Oh, yes. You're name was already called and you didn't showed up. Well, good luck next year." She said walking away from the girls.

"No, you can't do that! It's my senior year. My last chance to audition. Please."

"First of all, yes I can do that. I'm the school's principal. And you are terribly late. I'm sorry."

Once they were out the door, Jade hugged Cat.

"I'm so sorry…" She apologetically said.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Cat was wandering around the school hallways, since Jade needed to go find a bathroom. All the students were so talented…

Suddenly a familiar face appeared.

"Hey! I know you!"

"No, you don't." She said, darting away.

The boy easily catch up with her.

"Yeah I do. We stopped at the same red light this morning, remember?"

"Nope." She lied.

"Are you a new student?" He excitedly asked.

_How he hoped she was_…That would mean he would get to see her often and maybe he could get to know her better.

"No. I didn't make it in time." She sadly replied.

"Oh…They didn't let you audition…"

She ignored his comment and started to look around for Jade. She needed to get out of that school fast.

"Are you looking for that girl who's dressed exactly like you?" He asked.

"You ask too many questions…" She rubbed her temples. "Do you know where she is?"

"Nope."

Cat was losing her patience.

"Look, I need to find her so we can go back to our school. I can't talk to you right now."

"I figured you would say that sooner or later…They always say that. Anyway, nice to meet you. Have a…nice life." He awkwardly said, stepping back.

...

"Jade! Finally! Where were you?"

"I'm skipping school anyways so might as well look around. Maybe we'll find something interesting." She said, winking at a boy.

"Jadey, stop flirting. I want to go now. It's making me miserable knowing that I almost could be a part of this…"

"Ok, we'll go soon. Can you just give me a minute? Please?"

"Go flirt." She gave up. "I'll be waiting."

Jade didn't waste any more time and made her way to the boy that was by the lockers. He sure looked cute. With him, was a tall brunette. Once she saw Jade coming over, she wished good luck to her friend and left, leaving them alone.

"You kinda look familiar…" Jade said flirtatiously.

"Red light?"

"Oh, yeah. You were one of the kids who was in that car…You looked ridiculous by the way."

"Hold up with the compliments…You're making me blush." He joked.

"I'm just being a good person. Now you know that you shouldn't act like that in public. Something called embarrassment." Jade stated.

"It's called having fun. You should try it sometime."

"No thank you. I prefer not being called crazy by other people who might be watching me."

"I'm Beck." He extended his arm.

"Jade." She took his hand.

* * *

Cat walked through the Blackbox Theather doors. It was silent.

She took this moment to really think about what just happened. This was the last chance she had to pursue her dreams and she failed. Not because she didn't have talent, but because she didn't make it on time.

Was this a sign that she wasn't meant to be what she always dreamed of being? Was her father right? The anger started to build up in her body at the thought of her father. He never approved this. For him, it wasn't about what made her happy but how much money she would earn from it and the high society status.

Tears were running wild across her red cheeks.

She picked the microphone. She sure was going to enjoy the little time she had at this school.

_You said you'd be there for me_  
_In times of trouble when I need you and I'm down_  
_And like why do you need friendship_  
_It's from my side pure love but I see lately things have been changing_  
_You have goals to achieve_  
_But the road you take abroad and heartless that wants you make another way_  
_You throw stones_  
_Can't you see that I am human I am breathing_  
_But you don't give a damn_

…

The boy from earlier entered the room. Trying to be as quiet as possible he made his way to the tech room where he turned on the speakers of the entire school. That was her second chance to show her talent since she couldn't audition. He put the music on so she wouldn't be singing acapella.

Cat looked up and met eye to eye with him, once again.

Not taking her eyes off him she started to sing again.

_You said you'd be there for me_  
_In times of trouble when I need you and I'm down_  
_And like why do you need friendship_  
_It's from my side pure love but I see lately things have been changing_  
_You have goals to achieve_  
_But the road you take abroad and heartless that wants you make another way_  
_You throw stones_  
_Can't you see that I am human I am breathing_  
_But you don't give a damn_

He came down where Cat was. He had a microphone himself and the biggest smile ever too. They sang together.

_Can't you feel my heart is beating_  
_Can't you see the pain you're causing_  
_Can't you feel my heart is beating_  
_Can't you see the pain you're causing_

_Blood, blood, blood,... keeps rushing_

_Can't you feel my heart is beating_  
_Can't you see the pain you're causing_  
_Can't you feel my heart is beating_  
_Can't you see the pain you're causing_

_Blood blood blood... keeps rushing_

_Oh, can you feel, can you feel my heart beating? _  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Can you feel?_

"I know this voice…" Jade thought out loud still in the main hallway with Beck.

_Can't you feel my heart is beating_  
_Can't you see the pain you're causing_  
_Can't you feel my heart is beating_  
_Can't you see the pain you're causing._

Cat had a moment with the boy just like they did earlier. They locked eyes with each other, not daring to speak. It was a weird feeling, almost like a connection between the two strangers.

The moment was ruined when Principal Helen walked in with two other teachers hot on her wheels.

"Who's playing with the sound system- Robert Shapiro, it had to be you. I want you in my office right now!" She demanded.

"I'm in big trouble. I hope it was worth it." He smiled to the girl who was still speechless.

He left the room with Helen as Jade entered.

"You're amazing!" One of the teachers said.

"Thank you." She shyly replied.

"You were the girl who didn't make it in time right?" The other asked.

"Yeah, I-"

"Well, do you want to audition now?"

"R-Really?" Cat was agape and so was Jade.

"Yeah. We are opening an exception for you and your friend."

Jade was going to open her mouth to say she wasn't going to audition but Cat spoke first.

"Thank you so much. We'll not let you down."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Here's the new story! I might take time to update but I'll try my best to not leave you guys waiting for too long. I know it's OOC but they'll still have a bit of their personalities. I hope you enjoyed the Cabbie moments :) Leave me reviews and tell me what you think!**

**xo -Sofia**


	2. Acting Skills

"Thank you so much for calling." Adam hung up and turned to his wife.

He was beyond furious. Cat's school called asking if Cat was sick since she didn't came to school that day. That was impossible because he drove the girls and Matthew himself this morning.

"Honey, calm down. What did she do this time? Was she expelled?"

"No. She skipped school today. And probably Jadelyn did too. I don't know what to do with her anymore, I swear." He sighed.

"I'll talk to her once she gets home. Go pick up Matthew. I'll stay here in case she comes back."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

* * *

Charlotte sat in the couch and dialed Jade's mother number.

"Peyton can you come over?"

"The school called you too, huh?" She asked.

"Yes."

Not more than 5 minutes later, Peyton and Charlotte were talking in the living room. They were best friends since they were little. They bought a house near each other once they got married so they could see each other often. Then they both found out that they were pregnant around the same time and that they were both having a baby girl.

"I think Cat's taking Jadelyn to the wrong path. I'm afraid that she would get Jadelyn in big trouble…Obviously she's already doing that but-"

"Jadelyn knows what she's doing. She has her mind set on Med school since she was 5. I don't think that she would throw away everything she worked so hard to accomplish just because Cat's going through a phase." Peyton acknowledge.

"I don't know Peyton…"

"Look, I think Cat is indeed in the wrong path. She was born to be a performer, and Adam might not know this but you do. She has a light in her eyes whenever she's on a stage. Even if that stage is the living room coffee table."

Adam and Carter, Jade's dad, walked in the room.

"Mommy!" Matthew yelled. "Guess what? Today at school-"

"Matthew, not now. Greta can you take him? He must be hungry."

Greta simply nodded, taking the child to the kitchen.

"Greta, do you want to know something?" She couldn't help but to smile.

"Of course I do."

"I made a friend at school today. Her name is Taylor. She's really pretty." He sat on the kitchen island.

"Oh, I bet she is."

* * *

Jade and Cat were walking home after such an exciting day. Cat was so excited she wouldn't stop bouncing up and down. Jade just shook her head at her friend's behavior.

"I can't believe it Jadey! I'll finally be able to do something that truly makes me happy. And the best part is that you'll be right there with me!" She bounced once again, this time to Jade's back.

"Cat, I can tell you're really, really happy but it's getting really, really annoying."

"I just can't believe it! It's so surreal…"

_(Flashback)_

_"Okay girls. Since we don't have that much time, can you guys do a duet? That will be two auditions in one, and that'll make our job easier." Principal Helen said._

_Jade and Cat exchange knowing looks._

_Every single day_  
_I walk down the street_  
_I hear people say_  
_"baby's so sweet"_  
_Ever since puberty_  
_Everybody stares at me_  
_Boys - girls_  
_I can't help it baby_

_So be kind_  
_Don't lose your mind_  
_Just remember that_  
_I'm your baby_

_Take me for what I am _  
_Who I was meant to be_  
_And if you give a damn_  
_Take me baby or leave me_  
_Take me baby or leave me_

_A tiger in a cage_  
_Can never see the sun_  
_This diva needs her stage_  
_Baby - let's have fun!_  
_You are the one I choose_  
_Folks'd kill_  
_To fill your shoes_  
_You love the limelight too, baby_

_So be mine or_  
_Don't waste my time_  
_Cryin' - "honeybear -_  
_Are you still my my my baby?"_

_Take me for what I am_  
_Who I was meant to be_  
_And if you give a damn_  
_Take me baby or leave me_

_No way can I be what I'm not_  
_But hey -_  
_Don't you want your girl hot!_  
_Don't fight -_  
_Don't lose your head_  
_'cause every night_  
_Who's in your bed?_  
_Who's in your bed?_

_That's it!_  
_The straw that breaks my back_  
_I quit_  
_Unless you take it back_  
_Women_  
_What is it about them?_

_Can't live -_  
_With them -_  
_Or without them!_  
_Take me for what I am_  
_Who I was meant to be_  
_And if you give a damn_  
_Take me baby or leave me_  
_Take me baby_  
_Or leave me_  
_Guess I'm leavin'_  
_I'm gone!_

_"Both of you are extraordinary! What a talent!" One of the teachers said, throwing his arms in the air._

_"Caterina Valentine, Jadelyn West, welcome to Hollywood Arts."_

_(End of flashback)_

The song that they sang in the audition was one of the girls favorite song. They would sing it on the top of their lungs when they had sleepovers. And they had the best time together.

The moment they stepped inside Cat's house, they immediately regretted it. All the adults were waiting for them to come home. There was a mix of emotions: There was anger, disappointment, fear. Cat gulped down the lump that was trying to form on her throat but it refused to go down.

"I'm glad you're here Mr. Valentine. Cat fainted today when you dropped us at school and she still isn't feeling any better." Jade was the one to speak first.

Cat looked at her in confusion as her mother ran to her side.

"She's not warm or anything," She said feeling her forehead."But she sure looks pale…Did you ate breakfast?"

Cat just nodded.

The only reason Cat was pale was because she was terrified of her father's reaction to the big news.

"Well, breakfast didn't stay down for long. She started throwing up as soon as we got to school. I think it's best if she just lies down…" Jade suggested.

"Yeah, take her to her room darling. Make sure she stays in bed." Peyton requested.

"I will."

With that, Jade and Cat left all the adults in the living room.

"What just happened?" Cat hissed to Jade.

"What? You preferred telling them what we've been doing all morning?"

"That was serious acting. That was spot-on!"

"I'm that amazing." Jade playfully bragged.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Mrs. Valentine didn't look so convinced.

"Did you really believe them?"

"Adam, did you saw your daughters face? She looked so livid, like she was ready to faint." Mrs. Valentine replied.

"Besides, I don't think Jadelyn was lying…And Caterina did look sick. Don't worry." Mrs. West added.

After discussing that for a couple minutes, Adam Valentine finally gave up.

"Well, we have to go now. Me and Peyton have to head to dinner with some clients. Greta? Can you ask Jadelyn if she would like to stay? Me and her mother are leaving."

"Yes, Mr. West."

With that, Greta made her way to where the girls were.

"Miss West? You father asked me to inform you that they are leaving. They want to know if you'll stay or if you'll head home."

"Tell them that I'm going to stay here with Cat, please."

"Yes."

"Thanks Greta."

"And now, that we're alone again are you going to answer my question?" Cat asked.

"What question?" Jade replied not meeting Cat's gaze.

"Jadey! Who was the boy you were flirting with?"

"Beck." She simply said.

"Details!"

"Cat!"

"Don't you Cat me. Tell me what happened." Cat crossed her arms.

"We talked and stuff…nothing happened."

"Did you got his number?"

"No. I was about to, but someone decided to sing for the entire school even though she wasn't accepted in the school yet." She remarked playfully.

"What are you talking about?"

"You sang for the entire school. The speakers were all on."

"They were?" Cat was confused.

"Yeah! How do you think me and the teachers heard you?"

"I dunno…I was kinda distracted…"

"Why are you blushing?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not blushing!" Cat replied defensively.

"Whatever. But that was the reason, the nerd had to go to the principal's office. He was the one who turned the school's speakers on."

"He did?" Cat gasped. "Oh, no, I got him in trouble!"

"Well, you got want you wanted so that's good."

"Jadey, don't say that. I have to go thank him…" Cat thought for a second. "That's really sweet of him…but I-I don't even know him."

"You can thank him tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We have school tomorrow." Jade smirked.

"EEEPPP! We do! I've never been so excited to go to school!"

"Cat, you are supposed to act sick, so shut up." She hissed.

Jade couldn't hide the smile that was forming in her lips. Her friend was finally happy and had something to look forward. She still didn't know how she was going to tell the adults all of this, especially since she wanted to be a doctor. How was she going to explain her parents that she suddenly auditioned to a performing arts school and got in?

Well, they could figure that out later. Right now, all that mattered to her was cherish the happiness that they both were feeling and get ready to a new journey. It was going to be a bumpy ride but at least they had each other.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter! Did you liked it? What did you think? I need your opinion people :) So review and tell me what you think. **

**I hope you are all having a great week :) **

**xo -Sofia**


	3. The First Day

"Good morning Greta." Jade said entering the house.

"Good morning Miss West. Have you had breakfast yet?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, I did."

Jade walked in the dining room, Mr. and Mrs. Valentine already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Good morning darling. How are you?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

"Good." Jade flashed a smile.

"Jadelyn, you never told me how you did in that presentation you told me you were doing." Mr. Valentine said.

"Oh, yeah I didn't. Well, I got an A+. My teacher really liked the topic." She said proudly.

Last week, Jade had a presentation and she chose to talk about the hospital Mr. Valentine works at. She made a presentation about a research they were doing right now and the teacher loved it. Of course she asked Mr. Valentine to help her with it and he happily agreed. Even with his crazy schedule, he managed to make time for Jade.

"Oh, that's great!"

Suddenly, Jade felt two arms around her legs. She looked down to see the youngest Valentine smiling widely at her.

"Morning Jadey." He said quietly so his parents wouldn't notice the nickname. They hated that.

"Hey buddy. Where's your sister?" She asked, crouching down to his level so he could give her a proper hug.

"She's still in her room." He replied, his tiny arms around her neck.

"Well, I'm gonna check on her. Was she feeling any better after I left?" Jade asked, knowing that she was perfectly fine.

"Yeah, she didn't puke and she gained color again."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Cat was in her room, sitting on her bed, freaking out. She looked up when she heard her door open. Jade entered the room giving her a weird look.

"Cat? Are you alright?"

No she wasn't. She was freaking out, her nerves and the butterflies in her stomach were making it hard for her to breathe properly.

"Cat! Stop hyperventilating. What's wrong?"

"I-I…I'm so nervous…He's gonna find out and he's going to lock me in my room until I'm 94 and then he'll release me but by then I'm not going to be able to sing or dance and-"

"Cat!"

"What?" Cat stopped to take a breath looking clueless at Jade.

"Relax. Give me the phone." Jade extended her arm.

"What?"

"The phone. Give me the phone."

"Why do you need-"

"Just give the damn phone!"

"Okay, okay. Here." Cat gave the phone to Jade, watching as she dialed someone's number. "Bossy..." She mumbled.

"Autumn Fisher, how can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Fisher. It's Adam Valentine. I'd like to have a word with the principal please."

Cat was agape. Jade impersonate Cat's father amazingly. She sounded exactly like him. In fact, she was so good that she fooled the receptionist from their school.

"Sure. Principal Skinner will take your call in a minute. Have a nice day Mr. Valentine." She sweetly said.

"You too."

…

"How do you do that?!" Cat mouthed to Jade.

She simply smirked.

"Hello?"

"Principal Skinner. It's Adam Valentine."

"Oh, hello. Autumn said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes. Apparently Caterina got sick yesterday and that's why she missed school. I talked with the girls once they got home."

"Oh, I see. Well, now we know that they didn't miss school to be getting in trouble."

"Thank God. But that's not why I called. She still isn't feeling any better so she won't be at school today. Jadelyn is actually staying with her since both me and my wife have to go to work. My wife didn't want her home alone while she's so sick."

"Poor thing…Well, I hope she gets better. Thank you for calling Mr. Valentine."

"Of course. Have a nice day."

"You too."

After Jade hung up the phone, both girls burst out laughing. Jade was terrifyingly good at impersonations, thing that Cat didn't know about her best friend.

"Jade! Where did that came from? You sounded exactly like him!" Cat said excitedly.

"Sounded like who?" Matthew entered the room without being noticed.

"None of your business." Cat stuck her tongue out to her little brother. And he did the same to her.

"Dad is getting impatient. He says that if you don't come right now, you'll have to walk to school." With that he left the room.

The girls got up and Cat picked her backpack.

"You got your extra clothes?" Cat asked quietly exiting the room.

Jade simply nodded.

After taking Matty inside, Jade and Cat walked to the new school, only stopping at a local coffee shop to change their clothes. Since they had to buy something to use the bathroom, Jade ordered black coffee with two sugars.

"We definitely have to come here more often. This stuff is amazing!" She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"This can be our changing room." Cat suggested.

"JetBrew. Yeah, I guess."

"They're gonna think we're crazy." Cat giggled.

They walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts to be greeted by Helen. She gave them their schedules and told them where their lockers were and that they needed to decorate them.

"Oh my God! That's such a good idea!" The bubbly redhead said. "Have you decided how you're gonna decorate yours?"

"No. Have you seen your schedule?"

"Oh, I hope I get most of my classes with you."

"Let's see…We have one class together. Erwin Ci-Sik-"

"Sikowitz." An unfamiliar voice said.

Both girls whipped around to see who spoke.

"It's pronounced Sikowitz. And you are very pretty." The boy said to Jade."I'm Sinjin, this is my friend Burf. You are?"

"Sinjin get lost. It's their first day here. Do you wanna creep them out on their first day?" Beck suddenly appeared.

"Whatever." He mumbled, walking away from the girls with Burf.

"Good morning ladies." Beck greeted them. "C'mon. I'm going to introduce you to the gang."

The three walked to the lockers were three other teens were. They were all talking and laughing. Cat's heart started to pound faster when she recognized one person in particular.

"Hey guys. There's two people I want you to meet."

They all turned around.

"Girls, this is Andre, Tori and Robbie. Guys, this is Jade and…uh, I don't know your name."

"Cat." She shyly replied.

Before they could say anything else the bell rang. They all said their goodbyes and left to their classrooms.

* * *

At lunch, Cat waited for Jade so they could eat together. She waited for about 5 minutes and she was getting impatient.

_**Where are you? –Cat**_

_**I'm at lunch. Where are you? –Jade**_

_**I was waiting for you! Why did you left without me? I don't even know where I'm supposed to go… -Cat**_

_**I didn't know you were going to wait for me. I came with Beck. Where are you exactly? –Jade**_

_**By the lockers. –Cat**_

Within 2 minutes Robbie made his way to Cat. Jade said that she was lost so he volunteered to go get her. The gang, plus Jade, were all having lunch together at the Asphalt Café.

"Hey Cat. C'mon."

Cat's stomach did a somersault just by hearing his voice. _Why do I keep feeling nervous around him?_ She wondered.

"Where?"

"To lunch. We're all waiting for you, c'mon."

Cat stood up and followed him. He suddenly stopped.

"Oh, congratulations. I guess detention won't be a waste after all." He smiled warmly at her.

"I'm so sorry I got you in trouble. But thank you for what you did. It meant the world to me. Honestly." She said looking him straight in the eye.

"Eh, no big deal. C'mon, let's meet the others."

They reached the table and their food was already there. Jade bought Cat's lunch and Andre bought Robbie's.

"Who bought our lunches?" Robbie asked confused.

"Me and Jade when you went inside to get Cat."

"Oh. Thank you guys." They both smiled to the rest of the group.

"So, as I was saying, who's in for a movie, Saturday afternoon?" Tori asked.

"I'm in." Andre quickly replied.

"Me too." Beck added.

"I can't. I'm in detention next Saturday." Robbie spoke up.

"Detention? What did you do?" Tori raised her eyebrow.

"I guess Helen doesn't like anyone to play with the school sound system…"

Cat turned to a deep red of embarrassment.

"Why would you- You know what? I don't even want to know. So, what about you girls?"

"Us?" Jade asked Tori a little shocked.

"Yeah, are you up for a movie next Saturday?"

"Why us?…" Jade replied.

"Look, if you don't wanna come it's cool."

"No, it's not that. Jade's just a little shocked. I mean, we just met and you are already inviting us to hang out with you guys…" Cat spoke.

"And? We're friends, why wouldn't I invite you guys?"

"Oh, we are?" Cat asked innocently.

"Of course!" Andre smiled to both of them.

"So, do you have any class together?" Robbie spoke after a minute of just eating silently.

"Yeah. We have Sikowitz together. First period, Monday morning."

"Oh that's cool! We all have Sikowitz too." Beck grinned.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Ughh! I don't wanna go just yet…" Tori complained.

"Oh, c'mon. It's your first day and you're already complaining about having to go to class?" Andre teased.

"I want summer back."

* * *

Cat was walking inside the school clearly lost, again. Robbie saw her all by herself so he decided to walk up to her. He could already feel his stomach protesting as the butterflies went crazy inside.

"Hey Cat!"

"Hi Robbie." She smiled.

"You're lost, aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Kinda of…" She looked down, clearly embarrassed. Her cheeks were now a light pink.

"It's okay. What do you have now?"

"Uh…English." She read the little paper.

"Oh, me too! C'mon, I'll take you."

The class rolled by normally, as the two teenagers stole glances at each other every couple of minutes. They blushed every time they caught each other staring and looked away. It was evident that there was something between the two of them, a connection maybe, but how can that be? They just meet. It was crazy to think that and that made Cat extremely nervous especially when Robbie was around. That's when the connection was stronger.

When the bell rang, Cat practically ran out the door. Robbie, seeing her in such a rush, started running to catch up with her.

"Hey Cat? Cat!"

Hearing his voice, she immediately turned around.

"Oh, hi Robbie!" She greeted excitedly.

He stared stupidly at her.

...

"Uh, did you want something?" She asked sweetly.

He was brought back to reality by her voice.

"Oh, uhm…I kinda forgot what I wanted to tell you…" He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed.

That only made her giggle.

"Silly. Can I borrow your phone for a second?"

"Sure. You need to call Jade?" He asked , handing her his phone.

"Not exactly." She replied typing something. "There. Now you have my number in case you remember what you wanted to tell me."

Handing him his phone back, Cat giggled once again at the look of shock in his face.

"Bye Robbie. See you Monday. Good luck for detention on Saturday. You can text me if you want."

"Uhm…I-Y-Yeah, definitely." He smiled to her. "Bye Cat."

Now he had sure that there was something between him and the beautiful redhead, although he didn't know exactly what. But he was determined to find out.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated guys. I'm stuck in the middle of chapter 5. I don't know what to do with it cause I'm having writter's block -.- ugh! It's so frustrating. And, to top it all of, instead of focusing on this story, I wrote a whole new Cabbie story on Sunday. **

**Saturday I went to bed at 1 am or something but I couldn't sleep because of the heat. So I was thinking about some stuff that happened to me in the last few years of my life and I had an idea for a plot. Finally I fell asleep after 3 and the next day I wrote the actual chapters. I'm happy about it, it's just...how can I have an idea and write a whole story in a couple of hours and be stuck for a week in just one chapter?**

** I need inspiration. If you guys want to help me out, you could PM me...I would appreciate it. Also, don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter :)**

**I hope you are all having a great week.**

**xo -Sofia**


	4. Happiness Is A Choice

It was Saturday morning and Cat woke up in a really good mood. Her family thought that she was acting strange since she wasn't doing her morning ritual: arguing with her father. She felt strangely good and she didn't want to waste her energy on him.

"I'm almost afraid that she isn't throwing a fit like usually. Maybe she's sicker than we thought…" Mr. Valentine trailed off.

"Adam." His wife said in a warning tone.

"I have to go to work. Love you."

"Love you too."

Although she didn't like what he said, she was still worried with her daughter. She was not her usual self. She was bubbly and giggling at everything and anything and she was strangely…happy.

"Honey?" She said knocking on her door.

"Come in."

She made her way to her room where her daughter was lying on her bed.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I..nothing honey. Just checking."

"Kay kay…I'm going to hang out with Jade this afternoon. Is that alright?" She pulled the puppy eyes she knew her mother couldn't say no.

"Yeah, of course honey."

* * *

Cat was super excited to hang out with her new friends although time wasn't cooperating with her. The minutes seemed to drag on forever and she tried to distract herself so time would pass by more quickly. She thought she could text Jade…maybe not a good idea since she was pretty sure her best friend was with Beck. Maybe Robbie was available…_stupid, I don't have his number. He has mine._ She thought.

She was channel surfing when her phone went off. She was more than excited when she saw the ID.

_**Me and Beck are outside waiting for you. Get your butt in here. –Jade**_

"Mom, I'm leaving!" She hollered, running out the door.

Charlotte Valentine didn't even had the chance to say goodbye to her daughter before she heard the front door slamming shut.

Getting to the car she hopped on the back seat. Jade was sitting, obviously, in the front with Beck.

"Hi!" She greeted excitedly.

"Hey Cat."

"What's up?" They greeted back.

"The sky silly." She giggled.

Jade turned around at the sound of her giggling, looking at her with an odd look.

"What?" Cat asked defensively.

"You haven't been smocking have you?"

"No, Jadey! What kind of question is that?!" She looked at her best friend outraged.

"A valid one. Have you been drinking?"

"No- Jade, are you kidding me? You know me better than that." She said crossing her arms.

"It's because I know you so well that I'm worried…You look…genuinely happy."

"You're worried cause I'm happy? Oh wow. Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant! You-I don't know. You were giggling! That's pretty weird since you rarely do that…"

"Well, I'm happy and giggly and warm and fuzzy inside. Life's good." Cat said nonchalantly.

"I-"

"We're here." Beck spoke for the first time cutting Jade off.

Cat, not wanting to argue anymore with Jade, didn't waste any more time and ran out the car.

After they rang the bell, they were greeted by an excited Tori. Walking inside, Jade and Cat couldn't help but to notice how Andre, who was already there, was sprawled in the couch and how some girl that they didn't know who it was, was shaving her legs in the kitchen sink.

With a look of disgust, they went to the living room. The girls had strict rules at home and one of them was behave like a lady. They weren't allowed to lay on the couch cause that was not "Lady-like" and although they find their rules quite annoying, they weren't used to see someone break rules they had at home.

"Jade, did you bring the movie?" Andre asked.

"Yep."

"Wait, you brought the movie for us to watch?" Cat asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah. I asked her to bring a movie. I didn't know what you guys liked so I told Jade that she could bring a movie for us to watch first and then we'll pick one of my movies to be fair." Tori replied instead.

"Nooo! Jadey I'm not watching that with you again!" Cat was horrified.

"You don't even know which movie I brought." Jade smirked.

"I don't have too! I know you brought The Scissoring!" She yelped.

"Actually…I didn't brought The Scissoring." Jade said digging through her purse.

Pulling out the movie, she held it high so everyone could see. For a second, Cat felt relieved until she saw the movie cover.

"I brought The Scissoring 2."

"No! I am not watching that." Cat pouted.

"What's so bad with the movie Cat?" Tori asked.

"The Scissoring is a scary movie about a girl who rises from the death and kills her two best friends with a pair of scissors." Beck informed.

"Starting with the pretty girl." Jade added looking straight to Cat's eyes.

Cat whimpered hiding behind Tori.

"Your taste in movies are weird for a girl…I already like you!" Andre stated excitedly.

"It's Jade's favorite movie…" Cat almost whispered.

"It really is. I love it more than I love my mother."

"Why couldn't you bring another one?" Cat complained.

"Because I wanted to see this one. And I'm pretty sure everyone else in here wants too."

Cat looked at her friends hopefully. But they all agreed with Jade. They really wanted to see it.

"Why didn't you bring Titanic? You like that one too and you know it's my favorite movie besides Disney."

"Hold on…Jade likes Titanic?" Andre chuckled.

"Yep. Why?" She glared at the boy.

"I...I just didn't think you would like that kinda of movie…" Andre trailed off.

"I like it because it sinks on the end. And that Rose chick doesn't get the cute guy. He dies. Gosh how I hate Rose."

"You're sick…" Tori backed up a little. "I'll put the movie on."

"Okay fine! Watch that stupid movie. I'll stay here with my eyes closed."

"You really don't mind?" Andre asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

After the 2 hours of pure torture for Cat watching The Scisoring 2, Andre had the brilliant idea of watching the original one and Jade being Jade, had it in her purse. Cat didn't say a word and they happily took out the movie to replace it with the other one.

Cat was ready to cry when her phone went off. She had a new text message.

_**Hey (: How has been your day with the gang? Oh, it's Robbie by the way. –Robbie**_

_**They are great but I'm ready to dig a hole and die. How was yours? Xo –Cat**_

_**Is it possible to die from boredom? Cause I'm pretty sure I was having all the symptoms. I tried to text you but they took my phone from me. But now I got it back ;) What happened to your day? –Robbie**_

_**Jade brought a movie that I hate and they all wanted to see it…They watched the sequel and now they are watching the original. –Cat**_

_**Is it that bad? –Robbie**_

_**Yes! It's a scary movie. I absolutely hate scary movies. They give me nightmares and then I can't sleep… -Cat**_

_**Aww. Well if you do have nightmares, you can text me (: Maybe you'll feel better. Or not. –Robbie**_

_**I can? Wouldn't I be annoying you? I already got you detention… -Cat**_

_**Of course you wouldn't. And don't worry about the whole detention thing. You got in the school right? That's all that matter (: -Robbie**_

_**You're too sweet… -Cat**_

_**I have a question though. –Robbie**_

_**Shoot. –Cat**_

_**With an amazing voice like yours, why didn't you auditioned earlier like freshman year? You would totally get in :) -Robbie**_

_**It's complicated…I don't really want to bug you with it. I'm just really happy that I finally get to be here. It's an amazing school. –Cat**_

Cat was smiling like a fool to her phone. By now, Jade was intently gazing at her wondering who she could be texting. They didn't had friends at the old school and the friends she made in the new school were all here so she was wondering who was making her best friend smile when she had the most horrifying movie (according to Cat) playing right in front of her.

Looking up from her phone, Cat caught Jade stare and immediately gave her an odd look.

"What?" Cat asked confused.

"Oh, nothing…It's not like you're smiling like the biggest idiot or anything. Who are you texting?"

"I-Robbie. Why?" She replied almost defensively.

"You're texting Robbie?" Tori asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Andre teased.

Cat ignored the looks she was getting and got her attention back to her phone. They continued texting each other, keeping each other company.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Cat had called Jade because she remembered that they had school the next day. They couldn't keep saying that Cat was sick so they had to come up with a new plan.

"I mean, we got away for two days but we can't keep lying and basically going to two schools…We have to do something." Jade said in the other line.

"Yeah, I know but I can't just go to my parents and be like «I'd like to make an announcement. Me and Jade auditioned for a Performing Arts school and got in and now we're students there!» They would kill me for doing it and then they would bring me back to life to kill me again for dragging you along with me."

"I don't think my parents are going to like this…They always dreamed of Med school for me and don't get me wrong, I know what I want to do and I still want to be a surgeon but I feel like all my life I've only seen Med school in front of me and never gave a shot at anything else, you know?"

"But your parents were always more opened to new things than my dad. If you want to do this I'm sure they'll support you. I can't say the same about my dad. And knowing my mom, she won't stand up for me, like always." Cat sighed.

"Look, don't worry. They don't need to know just yet. We'll figure something out ok?"

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye."

Tossing her phone aside, Cat got up to go to the kitchen. She needed something sweet. Maybe that'll make her think better. As she opened her door, Mrs. Valentine didn't move and Cat went pale again. Her mom was standing right in front of her and she was almost positive that she heard her conversation on the phone with Jade.

"Mother I-"

Charlotte Valentine didn't let her finish pushing her back inside her room, closing carefully the door behind her. They both sat in Cat's bed, as Mrs. Valentine was trying to find her voice.

"How long?" She finally managed to say.

"Four days ago. When me and Jade skipped school." Cat replied quietly.

"Why did you keep it from me?"

Cat let out a fake laugh.

"Why do you think? You don't approve this. You want me to become something I don't wanna be so I had to lie."

"I don't want you to become something you don't want to be sweetie."

"Dad does. And instead of supporting your own daughter, you side with him. I was not happy until four days ago. I was miserable and you knew that. You still didn't do anything to change that. So I had to be the one changing things. I belong at Hollywood Arts and that's where I'm going to stay."

"Were you really?" Her mother said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah I was. I have friends at this school besides Jade. They don't judge me, they don't come from rich families, they don't care about society status, they are just teenagers and that's perfect. That's exactly want I want. Mother, performing it's what makes me happy. And you may not believe me but…I'm pretty good at it."

"I know." She simply said it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so sorry! It's been two or three weeks since I last updated but my mom just burst into my room and said to start packing cause we were going on vacation. We left like 2 hours after that and there was no internet there. I didn't know how long we were going to stay or anything, she just randomly decided to leave town -.- I'm so sorry I made you wait for so long. It won't happen again.**

** Hope you having a great summer :) And, _please, pretty please, _review and tell me what you think! I love reading you guy's opinions. It makes my day a whole lot better.**

**xo -Sofia**


	5. Promises That We Keep

Cat looked frantically for her phone. She needed to call Jade right away. Her mother had discovered but even if she didn't take it that bad, Cat knew she was going to tell her husband. That's what was worrying the teen.

"Hello?" Jade spoke on the other line.

"Jadey, my mom found out! She found out Jadey! What are we going to do? I'm dead! I'm so so dead."

"Cat, calm down! Speak slowly, I didn't understand a thing."

"When we were on the phone, my mom was outside my door. She heard us talking and I couldn't lie to her anymore. She knew so it was pointless to keep denying…" Cat sighed.

"What…What did she said? Is she mad?"

"That's what I'm most afraid of…I have no idea how she feels…I'm so confused. Ughhh!"

"Why don't you go talk to her? I don't know what else you could do…"

"I-I'm scared…What if she takes me out of there?"

"Look, it'll be okay. I'll be over in 5 with my mom. We are going to talk to them. _Together_. Okay?"

"I guess…"

After they got off the phone, Cat immediately started to freak out. She knew that she couldn't lie forever but she was willing to try at least. She already got a little attached to the people she met at HA and she didn't want to go back to her old school. What was reassuring her was the fact that Jade was there for her so if she goes down, Jade will go down with her.

When the door bell rang, Greta hurried to the door to open it. She let Jade and her mother in, guiding them to where Charlotte was, in the living room. At first, Cat's mom was confused but she quickly knew what the two teenagers were doing.

"We need to have a serious talk." Jade started.

She could sense that Cat was shaking so she gave her a reassuring smile.

"As Mrs. Valentine knows, we've been lying about some stuff. Me and Cat-"

"What stuff?" Mrs. West cut off her daughter.

"Mom, please let me explain first then you can explode on me. As I was saying, me and Cat haven't been honest to you at all this past few days. On the first day of school me and Cat skipped to go to an audition."

Mrs. West was shocked to say the least.

"We got in. The next day we had school so I had to call Principal Skinner and tell her that Cat was sick and that I was going to spend the day with her. We went to school normally. Well, not normally. We went to our Performing Arts High School. We instantly made friends and we love the teachers there. We actually hang out with them on Saturday. We watched movies together, thing that we never did with our old classmates. I don't think there's anything else to say, other than we love that school and we wanna do our last year of high school there." She finished.

Not a sound was heard in the room. Mrs. West was completely taken aback. She never thought her daughter would lie to her and that she would throw her future down the window for something so silly as a performing arts school. Obviously that was Cat's place but not Jade's. _What talent does she have anyway?_ Her mother thought. She was brought back to reality when Jade spoke again.

"Mom say something."

"What do you want me to say? That you've gone completely crazy? That you're wasting all your effort so you can sing and dance? Jadelyn, let's be reasonable here sweetie. You don't have that kind of talent. Your gift is that little brain of yours and your steady hands. That's what's going to make you a great surgeon. That's what you want to become. Why the sudden change of path?"

"E-Excuse me?" Jade said almost in tears.

"Jade that's not what she meant…" Cat said carefully putting her hand on her best friends arm.

"No Cat! I don't have talent? Aww, shucks. Thanks mom! You always believe in me."

"Jadelyn I'm being realistic. You never took a dance class, you can't sing, or act. What are you doing on a school like that? That's Caterina's dream not yours."

"How the hell do you think I got in?! It wasn't because of my pretty eyes, that's for sure! I can't believe you just said that to me…And who gave you the right to say that that's not my dream? I never thought about anything else besides Med school…you never let me try new things. Don't you dare say something like that to me ever again."

Jade stormed out of the living room to Cat's bedroom. She was so angry with her mom. So that's what her mom thought about her? She was a talentless nerd that was only good to be a doctor?

The mood in the living room was somber.

"You know, Jade's really talented. She has the voice of an angel and she's a great actress. That's why you all believed her these past few days. She's that good."

With that, Cat walked way to see her best friend. She knew that Jade needed support right now, cause even if she wouldn't admit it, Mrs. West hurt her feelings pretty badly.

"Hi." Cat said quietly, entering the room slowly.

Jade look up and gave her a sad smile.

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

…

"Look, don't let that get into your head. You are really good at what you do, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do. She has no idea what she started." She grinned mischievously.

"Jadey, please don't do anything you'll regret later…"

"Don't worry."

* * *

Jade didn't sleep at home that night. She didn't want to see her mother, at least for now. She knew she had to confront her sooner or later but she preferred later. She was hurt. Hurt and mad.

Cat was hesitant when her mother was around. Neither of them brought the subject that caused all that chaos again and she was afraid she had to drop out of HA and go back to the private school. Jade was too, she just didn't want to show fear.

"Cat?"

"Huh?" Cat was lost in thought until Jade's voice brought her back to reality.

"You're quiet. You're never quiet…it's freaking me out to be honest."

"Oh…sorry. I was just thinking." She gave her a smile that showed some uncertainty.

"About what?" Jade's voice was calm and soft.

"School…the adults…the friends that we made…"

"We are not going back. I promise."

"How can you be sure?" She tilted her head, waiting for an answer like a child would.

"Cause I would do anything to keep you there…I know what that school means to you…and I'm your best friend. Best friends don't break promises."

Jade extended her arms to the petite girl and Cat felt the comfort she was looking for in her arms. She knew she could trust Jade's words. She never broke a promise and she wasn't going to start any time soon.

The morning came and the girls had to go to school. Both Charlotte and Peyton decided to not discuss the school arrangements for now and let the girls go to the performing arts school.

Jade left the Valentine's house so she could shower and change. She had extra clothes in Cat's room that she kept there if she ever needs them but she had to run some errands so she wouldn't leave with Cat anyway.

Cat was unsteady that morning, mainly because that could be her last day at HA. However she tried to keep in mind Jade's promise. She had to believe that she was right.

"Hey Cat." A boy's voice came from behind her making her turn around.

"Hi Robbie."

"You alright?" He furrowed his eyebrow trying to read her expression and tone of voice.

"Yeah, just…a lot of stuff has been going on…can we not talk about it?"

"If that's what you really want. But…"

Robbie wanted to say more but hold himself, afraid to say something that would upset her. Cat could tell he had more to say so she encouraged him to go on.

"But?"

"…Just know that I'm here if you want to talk or just...you know? I'll be here if you need me." He finished slipping his hands in his pockets and squirming uncomfortably trying to hide his tinted cheeks.

"Thanks Robbie." The girl pulled him into a hug.

She loved how Robbie would hold her. The warmth of his embrace made her relax instantly and his arms that were firmly around her made her feel safe. She could stay like that forever. Unfortunately, the bell rang for first period so he let go.

Sighing, Cat walked to Sikowitz class. Much to her surprise, Jade wasn't there. In fact, she hadn't seen Jade since she left her house to change that morning. She sat next to Robbie which made him smile. Even though they just met, Robbie felt something different when she was around. Something he couldn't explain or comprehend. He just knew that it felt good.

"Alright kiddos. Who saw my coconut milk?" Asked a middle-aged man climbing through the window 10 minutes after the bell.

"What in the world is this homeless weirdo doing in here?" Jade asked, who just arrived, sitting next to Beck.

"He's our acting teacher- What happened to you?!" Beck yelped once he looked fully to Jade.

The rest of the students along with the crazy teacher whipped their heads around to Beck and Jade.

Cat's eyes widen and Robbie's mouth dropped to the floor. Jade West was in her usual dark clothes but something in her look was different. Well, more than one thing actually. To start, Jade had a piercing in her eyebrow. Her long brown hair was now shorter and black with blue strikes on it.

"What did you do?" Cat had a shocked look on her face. "Now they are really going to kill us!" She hissed.

"I told you she would regret saying what she said. Things are about to get interesting in the West household." Jade smirked mischievously.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter! What did you think?**

** In the beginning of this story, Jade was a little bit OOC. She was this good girl that dreamed of being a surgeon. Obviously, there were some Jade dark personality in her with the whole 'wanting to cut people's skin' and the sarcasm. However, I wanted to make her more...Jade like, so I thought this would be a good time to change her. **

**I'm starting having ideas for the Cabbie plot but if you have some ideas you want to share, feel free to review or PM me.**

**Don't forget to let me know what did you think :)**

**Have a great week.**

**xo -Sofia**


	6. Texting, Flirting

After school, the girls stayed so they could decorate their lockers like the Principal asked them. Cat, being the pink lover she was, painted her whole locker that color. A giant ladybug completed the look. Jade on the other hand picked black. She wanted to decorate hers with scalpels but Helen wasn't so hot on the idea so she went with scissors instead.

Things did get interesting not only in the West's household but the Valentine's as well. All the adults were in the living room at Cat's house when the girls got home from school. Matthew was coloring a book humming quietly to a song while he swung his little legs back and forth.

"-so we leave tonight. It was last minute but it's a great opportunity to relax for a few days." Mr. West said.

"Well, you two are going to have some guy time like in the old days. And me and Peyton could have some lady time. Do you want me to tell Greta to pack your bags?"

"No, I already did that-"

"Oh Cat, you're here. How was school?" Mrs. West turned around to greet the teenager.

"Good. Who's leaving?" Cat asked innocently.

"Me and your father. We are going to New York."

"Yes. We'll be staying there until next Monday. We leave tonight." Adam told the girls.

"Where's Jade?" Peyton asked.

"Here." She said appearing from the kitchen.

"Dear Lord, what happened to your hair-Oh God…Jadelyn West, tell me right now that you did not get a piercing!" Peyton screamed in horror upon seeing her daughter.

"Ok, I didn't get a piercing." She replied nonchalantly.

"Jadelyn! Don't mock your mother." Her father warned.

"She was the one that told me to say that!"

"You spend too much time with Caterina…We already had to deal with the rebellious acts when she dyed her hair that color just because I didn't let her audition to that stupid school." Adam sighed.

When it came to family, it didn't matter that they weren't blood related. The Valentine's and the West's were a big family that worked together throughout all the problems. Whether it was about the kids, meaning Jade, Cat and Matthew, or the basic daily life problems like «someone forgot to pay the private school» or «the car won't start»…anything really.

"Mr. Valentine. With all due respect, that school is amazing. That's where Cat belongs. Nowhere else. There. And now, if you'll excuse us, we have homework to do."

Jade grabbed Cat by the wrist and pulled her to her room. With a long sigh, she jumped on top of Cat's bed.

"Do you think they are going to tell my dad and yours?" Cat asked.

"I don't think so. At least not now. Maybe after they get home from New York."

"Probably. But, I don't want to think about that right now. Right now I want to know, what in the world were you thinking? And when did you get your eyebrow pierced?"

"This morning. I called a friend yesterday and «ta dah»!" She smiled.

"You're crazy." Cat laughed shaking her head at her friend.

* * *

That night, after Mr. Valentine and Mr. West left to New York, Charlotte decided that she needed to have a serious conversation with the two teenagers. She was conflicted because her mind was telling her to take Cat out of that school but her heart didn't truly agree. Cat did lied to her and disobeyed Adam's wishes. However, for the first time in a really long time, Cat was happy. And that made her happy as well.

She talked to Peyton first so they could decide what to do together. Once the two men arrive from New York, they would talk to them and inform them about the current situation.

"Miss Valentine, Miss West, your mothers are waiting for both of you in the living room." Greta entered the patio where Cat and Jade were playing with little Matthew.

"Thanks Greta. We'll be there in a minute." Cat smiled.

"Yes Miss."

"Ok, we'll be right back Matty."

"No cheating, okay?" Jade said playfully.

"No promises…" The boy stuck his tongue out.

"Yes mother?" Cat spoke once they arrived to the living room.

"Sit. We need to talk with both of you. I assume you both know what this is about." Charlotte replied.

"Yeah. We have an idea…" Jade commented dryly.

"Jadelynn," Peyton sighed in frustration. "I want to have a serious talk. No lies or sarcasm. A serious and honest conversation."

"Okay. Sorry, go on."

It was Charlotte's turn to talk and the two teenagers gazed at her intently, fearing the words she was about to say.

"The right thing to do in this case is getting you two out of that school, telling both of your fathers and letting them ground you two."

Cat's heart dropped and so did Jade's. But Jade had a promise and she was going to do everything she could to keep it. Before any words could slip from Jade's lips, Charlotte spoke again.

"However," She paused. "We are not going to do the first. Yes, both Adam and Carter will know about this and yes, you two are grounded."

"How bad is this…punishment?" Cat asked hesitantly.

"You two are volunteering at Elderly Acres for a whole month-"

"What?!" Jade's eyes widen with shock.

"I wasn't done talking. One month at Elderly Acres plus you'll babysit Matthew every weekend for two months so Greta can have a little time off. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." They both said with a nod.

"Your behavior was unacceptable. You'll take that thing out of your eyebrow and you'll die your hair back to its natural color. You look like…it's inappropriate and I don't want you to wear that." Peyton turned to her daughter.

"I get that I'm going to be punished for my actions. What I did was wrong so now I deserve to be grounded. However mother, you said that I was a talentless moron and that has consequences too." Jade said in a serious tone.

"I did not said that. You know exactly what I meant Jadelynn."

"It still hurt. A lot."

Jade turned around without even caring if the conversation was over or not. She walked up to Matty who was playing mindlessly with a toy until he heard her approaching him.

"Can we play now?" He looked at her with the puppy eyes Cat use to give her.

"Sure buddy. You didn't peek did you?" She raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"No. I don't need to peek to win cause I'm better than you at this game." He stuck his tongue out.

"Rude!" She playfully swatted his arm.

"You're ruder."

"That's not a word."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"It is!"

"Still isn't-"

"Your mom wasn't done talking you know…" Cat made her way to them and sat opposite to Jade.

"Well, I was done listening so…"

"See?! You're rude." Matty giggled.

"She wasn't happy about it."

"She'll get over it. And if you say on more time that I'm rude, I will bite your little toes off and give it to Greta to put in your soup." She made a malicious smile that scared the 6 year old.

"But…But…why would you do that?" He whimpered.

"Jade…stop scaring my brother." Cat shook her head and pulled Matty to her lap.

"Do you really think I would bite off your toes? That's gross dude." She laughed. "Besides, I kinda like you so you're lucky." Jade ruffled his hair.

"I love you Jadey." Matthew broke free from Cat's grasp and hugged Jade.

"Aww…" Cat gushed.

"I love you too bud." She hugged him back.

"Uh, you know what we could do? TheSlap! We could make our accounts today!" Cat announced excitedly.

"The what?"

"I'll show you. C'mon!"

* * *

Cat emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, her red hair hanging loose still wet. She opened a drawer to take a tank top and some shorts out of it. After getting dressed, she went back to the bathroom to comb her hair and brush her teeth. Once she was settled in bed she pulled the covers over her and turned the TV.

"There's nothing on…" She said to herself.

Robbie, who was also already in bed, was messing with his phone, looking through SplashFace and TheSlap. He saw that the two new girls had already created an account and that they had already their profile videos up.

"Damn…Jade's scary as hell…"

Jade's video profile was…let just go with _interesting._ Robbie never really talked to her but he never thought she had this kind of personality. She started by introducing herself like every other student does in their video profiles but then it started getting creepy. She rambled about how much she loves cutting, scissors and scalpels. How it must feel, the rush of adrenaline when you're cutting someone's skin. Her talents are singing, acting and hunting people down. _Is that even a talent?_ Robbie thought. She talked about Cat, obviously, and threatened to kill slowly and painfully anyone that tries to lay a finger on her. _Well, at least she cares about her best friend._

Speaking of Cat, Robbie decided to see her page instead since Jade's was freaking him out. Cat was the complete opposite of her dark and scary best friend. Robbie got to know more about her and that pleased him. She introduced her little brother on her video and he looked exactly like her. Well, except the hair. Everything else was a copy of Cat. Big brown puppy eyes, the dimple on the cheek, the little nose and a big happy smile. Robbie couldn't help but to smile at the sibling's interaction in the video. _They are so cute together_, Robbie thought. Jade was also mentioned in the video as a caring person that would do anything for the ones that she loves which was hard to imagine to Robbie.

_**Hey (: Just saw that you joined TheSlap! Cute profile video by the way ;) Didn't know you had a little brother…but he's an adorable kid xo –Robbie**_

Cat replied minutes later once Robbie had already tossed his phone away and was ready to sleep.

_**Were you stalking my page? Xo –Cat**_

_**Maybe…you have no proof MUHAHAHA! –Robbie**_

_**You're weird x) –Cat**_

_**Well, you're cute so… -Robbie**_

Cat's heart started racing a little bit faster at the sight of those words. She didn't know why but Robbie always made her blush and have this fluttery feeling in her stomach. She pushed it aside and decided to reply back.

**_Thank you…you're pretty cute too ;) –Cat_**

_What?! You're pretty cute too, wink face?! What is wrong with you?!_ Cat started panicking the minute she sent that message, not only because she was flirting with Robbie, but because she had no idea what she was doing . _What if he's just like «Well, I don't like you like that» and it makes things extremely awkward? What if he has a girlfriend? Oh my lord why am I even freaking out if he has a girlfriend?! I'm a mess._

_**Don't need to lie (: You could have just said thank you, you know? It's cool. –Robbie**_

_What? I wasn't lying! I sure as hell don't know how to flirt…if he thinks it was just out of pity._

_**You could have just said thank you too. And I don't lie! It's rude to lie. Didn't your mother ever teach you that? –Cat**_

_**She did. Never thought you would think that way, that's it. –Robbie**_

_**Well…now you know. I'm going to sleep okay? Sweet dreams xo –Cat**_

_**Sleep tight cutie xo –Robbie**_

With a smile on her face, Cat drifted to sleep. She sure was going to have sweet dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Keep reviewing and favoriting and all that stuff cause I love to know what you think :) **

**Have a great day! And don't forget to review.**

**xo -Sofia**


	7. Mad That You Make Me Love You

A week had passed and the text messages kept coming and going. Robbie and Cat would stay up until 3 in the morning talking about random stuff until one of them would fall asleep. Robbie was really sweet and Cat's feelings started to change. She wasn't so uncertain anymore. She knew Robbie gave her those stupid butterflies and the only plausible reason was that she saw him as more than a friend. However, Robbie would only make her heart flutter with his words over texts. Whenever they were at school, he would pretend that the conversation they had the night before didn't even existed. In fact, he wouldn't even look her in the eye.

He started getting really shy around her, mainly because he would pour his heart and mind out to her and then didn't have the courage and was embarrased to talk to her face to face. It was ridiculous and he knew it. He just couldn't help it.

"Hi!" The perky red head smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey Cat." He returned the smile.

And there it was again. That stupid feeling that he always had whenever she was around.

"So, are you coming this Saturday? You know, for the movie night at Tori's?"

"I-I don't know." He replied.

_Movie night with Cat?_ He wouldn't survive!

"Are you going?" He asked, not meeting her gaze.

"Yeah-" Jade cut her off.

"We are not going." She said dryly.

"Aww…why not?" Tori joined the conversation too.

"Because we're grounded."

Cat instantly remembered the punishment.

"Stupid punishment." Cat muttered.

"You two are grounded?" Andre asked.

_Why did a conversation between me and Robbie, suddenly turned in a conversation between the whole group?_ Cat thought.

"Yeah…a month of volunteering work at Elderly Akers every week day after school and two months of babysitting Cat's brother on the weekends starting this weekend." Jade sighed.

"Why are you grounded like…together?" Beck asked curious.

"Because we messed up together." Jade laughed.

Beck raised an eyebrow at her.

"We might have hidden the fact that we were going to this school to our parents and everyone else at our old school…" Cat explained to their now curious friends.

"And they might have found out." Jade chuckled.

"Might…" Tori laughed.

"How can you hide something like that to your parents though? What did you tell them you two were doing?"

"They thought we were going to our school, not a performing arts high school. But we transferred here now, so it's all good."

"Almost…you're forgetting the biggest problem. Our dads." Jade informed.

Cat sighed walking away.

"I hate my life." She mumbled.

* * *

Lunch came soon and the gang gathered at their usual table. Cat's mood had changed drastically since their conversation that morning and the more she thought about it, the more upset she got. She would have to leave her teachers and classes and friends behind. _Would we stay in touch?_ She thought to herself. _What about Robbie?_

She watched him play with his strawberries, knowing he was thinking deeply about something. Why didn't he talk to her face to face like he did over texts? Perhaps he was embarrassed of her and didn't want to be 'associated' with her. Or maybe she was misinterpreting all their conversations to something more than friendship and this was his way of showing that he wasn't interested.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Robbie called her name.

"Huh?"

"Forget it." He mumbled.

Cat noticed the rest of the group had already left. It was just Robbie and her.

"I was distracted with…something. Just tell me. I wasn't ignoring you." She looked innocently at him.

"It's nothing. Nevermind. It was stupid anyway."

Robbie left the table too, headed inside the school throwing his trash away in the process. Cat watched as he left feeling a sting in her heart. Angry, she threw her trash away too and went to class which was with Robbie.

She sat across the room from him, ignoring the smile he gave her when she passed by him. He was perplexed at this because she would always sit next to him and she was the sweetest girl he ever met. She would never turn her back at someone like that.

"Pssttt. Cat. Hey, Cat." He whispered so he wouldn't get caught by the teacher.

Cat looked to where her name was being called but once she noticed it was Robbie the one calling, she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the teacher again.

"Mr. Shapiro," The teacher called. "Would you like to share something with the rest of the class?"

"No ma'am." His face got as red as Cat's hair.

The bell rang and Cat flew out the door, not giving Robbie a chance to talk to her. She waited for Jade outside and upon her arrival, they made their way home. Jade sensed that Cat was upset with something but didn't know why since they only saw each other in the morning and lunch and Cat didn't mentioned anything.

_(Flashback)_

**_Hi (: -Robbie_**

**_Hey ^.^ -Cat_**

**_How was your day? –Robbie_**

**_Good, except for English. It's always boring. How was yours? (: –Cat_**

**_Pretty good actually. I have this girl in my English class that is really really pretty, so I stare at her until the bell rings. It's a good way to pass time. You must have seen her around school. Redhead, small, really really cute. You should meet her sometime ;) –Robbie_**

**_She sounds pretty awesome to me ;) –Cat_**

**_She is. Trust me. –Robbie_**

_(End of flashback)_

_Why does he keep confusing me?_

"What's up with you?"

"Huh?" Cat looked up to Jade, clearly with her head on another planet.

"What's wrong?" Jade insisted.

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as you don't change the subject, sure."

"You talk to Beck like…do you text him and stuff?" Cat continued, deep in thought.

"Hum…yeah. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Does he treat you the same way face to face as he treats you over texts?"

"I'm not really following you…What's your point?"

"Is he the same person over the phone as he is face to face with you?"

"Oh. Yeah he is. I have a feeling that this is about Shapiro…" Jade smirked.

"No it's not." Cat replied quickly, cheeks blushing.

"Seriously? I'm your best friend. I know you better than anyone. And you're always texting him. What did he do?"

"It's just…we talk everyday and he's like the sweetest person ever. He makes me blush all the time and get all warm and fuzzy inside…he makes me smile like nobody else and…I might have developed a crush on him."

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ROBBIE?!OH, MY, GOD." Jade started laughing uncontrollably making Cat get a even darker shade of red.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She frowned.

"I'm sorry…but it's too funny. You and Robbie?" She laughed more.

"I thought you said that you 'had a feeling that this was about Shapiro' ? What's so crazy about the idea of me and him?"

"I thought he asked you out and you were freaking out because you didn't know how to tell him that you didn't want to go on a date with him or something."

"And now I wish I hadn't told you…" Cat muttered, upset.

"I'm sorry. I won't laugh again, promise."

Cat sighed opening her front door once they got there and stepped inside.

"All I'm saying is that I can't imagine you two together." Jade shook her head at the idea.

"Well, either way it doesn't matter cause he's a completely different person over the phone. It's like he has a double identity. Maybe he's bipolar…Do you think he's bipolar?"

Cat was lost in thought, much to Jade's amusement. They walked up to Mrs. Valentine who was picking up her purse and car keys.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Mrs. Valentine."

"Oh, hi girls. I have a meeting so I really have to go now. I'll be home later ok?"

"A meeting?" Cat asked surprised.

Charlotte had stop working once Matthew was born so it was odd that she had a meeting.

"Yeah. Be good ok?"

* * *

Cat's phone buzzed and she quickly picked him up. One new text.

_**Are you mad at me? Xo –Robbie**_

Cat sighed, showing the text to Jade. They've been talking about Robbie for the last hour. Cat tossed her phone aside, not replying to the boy and burying her face on her pillow.

"Maybe he's just shy…" Jade shrugged.

"He sure isn't shy in his texts." Cat frowned.

"But that's the thing. It's over the phone. You're not face to face with him. Maybe he doesn't have the guts to talk to you because he's socially awkward…I don't know."

"Ughh…Why can't this be simple like it is for you and Beck?"

"Me and Beck are a different case. And it's not simple. At all. Just talk to him. You'll see you'll feel better. I should go home now…And tomorrow starts the punishment of the devil."

"It's not gonna be that bad." Cat giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow Jadey."

Jade left the house just in time to see Mrs. Valentine arrive.

"You're not staying for dinner?" Charlotte asked.

"No. But thank you anyway. I'll be here tomorrow at 7 to babysit."

Jade said goodbye and made her way home. Charlotte peeked her head to Cat's room.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Cat nodded sitting up and putting her phone away. "How was your meeting?"

"Good, exhausting…How was your day?"

Cat was hesitant for a second but decided to be honest.

"Awesome. In costume design class I made this awesome ballet dance costume. It was a red velvet, just like my hair, and light pink leotard with lace trim in the front and a tutu with layers of pink and a more redish material with a floral pattern on it. And I even made two arm ruffles and a head piece to match. I got an A+." Cat said proudly.

Charlotte had a smile on her face the whole time. She noticed the sparkle on her daughter's eye as she gave a detailed report about how her day went. It was definitely the right decision, she thought.

"That's amazing honey. Well, I should go see what your brother is up to."

Cat was beyond happy that her mother actually wanted to hear about her day. It was something they haven't done in a long time. Obviously she always asked, but it was almost a rhetorical question and Cat's answer was always the same: 'Fine.' Cat looked again at Robbie's text.

_**Why are you not talking to me? At least tell me why are upset with me kitty ): xo –Robbie**_

"Maybe I should just tell him…"

_**You were mean to me at lunch. –Cat**_

_**Mean? What did I do? –Robbie**_

_**I was thinking about…something and you just got mad at me for not listening and stormed out of the table. –Cat**_

_**That's why you're mad? Cause I wasn't even mad at you! I just thought I was bothering you so I didn't want to be a pain in the butt and went to class, that's all kitty. Are you still mad at me? I'm really sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean to. C'mon cutie, I can't stand not being able to talk to you ): –Robbie**_

_**Yes! That's why I'm mad! And don't call me pretty names if you don't have the courage to say them in my face. I'm sick of you ignoring me when we're together at school. You text me these things that make my head go fuzzy and my heart swell and then it's like you never said them. Yesterday you talked to me twice. To ask me if you could borrow my pencil. Stop confusing me! You ignore me at school and when we text at night it's all sweet talk. I'm done with that. If you don't want to talk to me face to face or even look at me, I don't want to talk to you over text either. That's all I have to say. PS: I'm still mad. –Cat**_

* * *

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think! Hope you are all having a great day :) **

**xo -Sofia**


	8. Wouldn't Ask Anything Else

Even though it was Saturday, Jade woke up early to go to Cat's house. Sighing, she pushed the doorbell button and waited for someone to open the door. Mrs. Valentine was on the other side when the door flew open.

"Oh, Jadelynn. Cat's still asleep and so is Matthew, so can you wake them up? I'm running late for a meeting."

"Another meeting? It's still pretty early though. It's 7:04."

"Yeah, but it's a two hours drive so I should get going now. Have fun sweetie." She said as she walked past Jade and into her car.

"Bye." Jade called out waving.

As soon as she entered Cat's room, Jade started laughing. Cat was still asleep but what amused Jade was the way her best friend was sleeping. Cat had one leg hanging from her bed, the other sprawled to the other side. On the bed was nothing but her sleeping form. All of the rest, like her pillows, sheets and comforter were on the floor.

Jade remembered all of the times she would sleep with Cat and would end up on the floor just like the rest of the objects of her bed. Cat was very active in her sleep just like she was when she was awake. She would kick and turn all night. In fact, she was so active that she would even talk. Yes, Cat talked in her sleep. She would talk about the weirdest things and she would even be able to carry a conversation in her sleep even though she wouldn't remember it in the morning.

"Cat," Jade shook her lightly. "Cat, wake up."

"But it's not even raining. How can you break it?" She mumbled, still asleep.

"Cat. Wake up weirdo." Jade laughed.

"Go pick up the laundry! The laundry! Go pick it!" Cat screamed.

"What?! Cat! Wake the hell up!"

"Jeez…Do you need to be so loud? Couldn't you just shake me a little or something." Cat said, now waking up and sitting up.

"Are you kidding me?" Jade laughed shaking her head at her.

"What?"

"Just get dressed…We have a lot to do today." With that, Jade got up and went to the kitchen to start on Matty's breakfast.

When Cat showed up in the kitchen, Jade was done with breakfast for the three of them. She just poured cereal and milk on a bowl and some orange juice in a glass. Greta used to make a fancy breakfast but for now it would do.

"I'll go wake up Matty." Cat suggested.

"Okay."

* * *

They had been watching cartoons and coloring for the whole morning. When lunch time came, both girls were a little bit stressed since they never had the need to cook for themselves.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Jade commented as she opened the fridge to see if they had any leftovers.

"Oh, there's cake." Cat said.

"We can't give him cake for lunch." Jade shook her head at her friend.

"Can't we just order something?"

"Well, I think we don't have any choice so…" Jade closed the fridge and picked her phone up dialing a number. "Does pizza sound good?"

Cat nodded, sitting on the counter of the kitchen island.

As they waited for the pizza to arrive, the two girls sat in the kitchen island, their feet dangling. Cat looked at her phone quickly to see if she had any messages and to her dismay, she hadn't. Sighing in defeat she put her phone back and getting down of the counter as the bell rang.

"I'll get it." She said.

She paid for the pizza and made her way back to the kitchen, where Jade had already set the table for the three of them.

"Matty, pizza's here." Cat called out.

He sat on the stool, struggling a little until Jade picked him up and sat him. They ate for a while in silence until Jade spoke up.

"Your phone's silent today. Did Shapiro die?"

"Jade!" The red head gasped in shock.

"What?!"

"No, he isn't. He just hasn't texted me. What's the big deal?"

"Uh…maybe the fact that you two are constantly texting each other." Jade smirked. "And you having that little crush on him, I thought-"

"Jade!"

"Cat's got a boyfriend." Matthew sing-songed.

"I do not. Jade, can you please stop teasing? We had a fight last night and he never replied back, that's it. Happy?" Cat asked, now worked up.

"Oh, so dramatic…you had a fight over text." Jade had the back of her hand resting on her forehead, making it overdramatic as she spoke in a British accent. "Don't tell me he even wrote in all caps." She gasped.

"Shut up." Cat mumbled.

"Your sister got a boyfriend." Jade playfully whispered to Matty. "Cat and Robbie," She started.

"Sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." He turned fully to Cat who was red. "First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"Oh my god, I'm gonna kill you." Cat said glaring at Jade who burst out laughing along with Matthew.

"Oh, I'm just playing around. I don't know why you're so flustered." Jade laughed.

"I'm done. Can I go play now?" Matty asked eagerly.

"Sure. Go wash your hands please, they look disgusting."

"Kay, kay."

He ran towards the bathroom, leaving Cat and Jade alone.

"Why don't you text him?" Jade asked after a long moment of silence.

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because!" Cat lowered her head feeling a bit guilty about the last text she sent to him. "I told him I didn't want to talk to him if he just was going to keep on ignoring me."

"You did the right thing, then. He needs to man up."

"I don't think it was the right thing though…I was extremely rude to him."

"Just tell him you're sorry for the way you talked to him but that he needed to hear it." Jade tried to reason.

"I just can't. You don't understand."

"Gosh, you're so stubborn!"

* * *

The weekend had passed by surprisingly fast and by Sunday afternoon, Greta was back in the house. But she wasn't the only one returning. Apparently, Carter and Adam decided to return to LA earlier than planned and arrived at the house a couple of hours after Greta.

The West family had dinner in the Valentine's household so the family was all gathered at the dinner table, talking about the trip. Of course, the subject they were all trying to avoid was brought up by Mr. Valentine who asked the girls and Matthew how had school been. Too afraid to reply, everyone fell silent for a moment, Carter and Adam oblivious to the school arrangements.

"We transferred the girls to another school." Peyton said first.

Initially, there was a confused look on their faces but soon it became anger.

"You what?"

"They are attending Hollywood Arts. A performing arts school where they both have been accepted to."

Carter changed his gaze from his wife to his daughter turning it again back to Peyton. He quickly got up from his seat slamming his napkin on the table.

"Let's go." He said furious.

"Dad-"

"Jadelynn, I said let's go. Now!"

Cat and Jade exchanged an apologetic look to each other before Jade got up to leave, her mom hot on her wheels.

"You're not staying for dessert?" Greta asked kindly.

"I lost my appetite."

With that, they left. Back at the table the mood was serious. _How could they do this behind my back?_ He thought._ My own wife._

"Caterina, Matthew, you can go now. Go to your rooms." He said, surprinsingly calm.

It was a dangerous kind of calmness. Without a sound, the both went upstairs to their respective rooms. When the kids were out of sight, he glared at Charlotte.

"How could you disobey me like that? And behind my back? Who do you think you are?" His voice now rising.

"Adam, you didn't see her little face when I told her. Our baby girl was so happy-"

"I don't care! Dammit Charlotte! I don't want her in that school of rebellious, poor, narrow-minded, insolent brats. Don't you think she's a troublemaker already? She needs a better education-"

"No! She needs our support. That's what she needs! For years I've agreed to everything you said like a puppy on a leash, but enough is enough. She's my daughter too! So I do have a say on her education. Whether you like it or not she's going to stay at that school and if you have a problem with my decision, you can sign the divorce papers and leave this house."

Those words shock both Adam and Charlotte as soon as they left her lips. However she did not regret saying them. For once, she needed to stand up for her daughter in a stupid attempt of making up for all the years she didn't.

"You can't be serious." He stepped closer to her.

"I am dead serious Adam. She's staying and that's final."

On the West's end it didn't go as dramatic. After explaining what happened, Jade tried to convince her dad that she wanted and needed to stay at HA.

"Dad, I'm just exploring my options. It doesn't mean that I gave up on med school, neither does it mean that I'm going to med school. I just want to do my last year of high school there. Then I'm going to college and that's it. I don't want to look back and regret because I was so focused on becoming a surgeon that I ignored everything else around me. I need this. Please." She pleaded.

"Why did you never talk to me about it? I don't want you to think that I pushed you into doing something you don't want…"

"Because you would never let me do it! You flipped out at Cat's. I know you wouldn't let me."

"Fair enough. Is that really what you want?"

"Yeah daddy. I couldn't ask for anything else." She smiled softly.

"Then I guess I'm not going to be the one stopping you." He smiled lovingly at her.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They are staying! There isn't a lot of Cabbie action in this one :x Sorry.**

**Please review and favorite, it makes my day seeing your reviews.**

**Ariana4Ever, see? I updated :) Thanks for all of your support guys.**

**Have a great day.**

**xo -Sofia**


	9. Stage kisses

The tension in the air Monday morning at the Valentines' could be cut with a knife. Charlotte didn't back up with her word and Adam didn't protest. Breakfast was silent for the most part, with the exception of the sporadic comments on Matthew's end. When Jade arrived, Cat was ready to leave but Charlotte stopped them.

"Wait girls. Adam is taking all of you to school today." Adam made a face at her.

"I can't, I have a surgery in less than an hour-"

"You're taking them. I have a meeting." She cut him off.

Before he could ask any questions, she was out the door. Mr. Valentine cursed under his breath the whole way to HA. After dropping them, he took the youngest Valentine to his school.

"I never seen your mom like that…" Jade commented as they passed the school doors.

"Yeah…you should have heard her last night. She threatened to get a divorce." She opened her locker and once she put all the books away, she closed it again.

"What? How did he react?"

"What's up ladies?" Beck greeted, walking up to them.

"Morning." Cat happily replied.

"Hey." Jade greeted too.

"So, how was detention back at home?" He smirked.

"Well, it wasn't that bad…"

"Yeah. Definitely it could be worse.

"I'm glad." He laughed.

"Hey guys!" Tori suddenly appeared with Andre.

"Hey." They all greeted.

The gang, except for Robbie, chatted for a few minutes before the bell. They had first period together with Sikowitz.

"Good morning my little coconuts!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air.

Sikowitz wasn't your usual teacher but that didn't mean that he was less of a teacher. His method was odd but he could always push his students to their very best. While he gave a little lecture in the beginning of class, Cat was with her mind elsewhere, glancing at Robbie every two seconds.

"Dude! Stop it." Jade whispered, getting her attention.

"I can't help it!" She hissed.

"Oh gosh…you're pathetic." Jade shook her head.

"Okay kiddos. Let's start with improve, shall we? Robbie, you are a 28 year old and with Alzheimer. Tori, you'll see that his kind of lost and you'll try to help him."

They made their way to the stage and started. Robbie started wandering around looking very confused.

"Sir? Sir, do you need help? You seem a little lost…"

"I-I don't understand… I was just returning home and my house isn't there anymore." He said pointing to a building.

"Your house?"

"Yes. I left my house this morning to go to school and now someone built a stupid building there." He sighed, looking desperate.

"I-I'm sorry but…this building has about 10 years now."

"It's impossible. I left this morning! You don't understand!" He replied getting worked up.

"Maybe we should sit down for a little, okay?" She asked, taking his arm and sat him on a chair sitting next to him afterwards.

"This is good people! Now, what I want you to do is to feel attracted to each other. I need a spark, chemistry! Make me believe it!" Sikowitz shouted.

Tori smiled softly at Robbie who smiled in return.

"I noticed you don't have any ring on your finger. Single or still not ready for that kind of commitement?"

"I'm too young to get married. And besides, all the girls in my high school think I'm disgusting…" He sighed.

Tori showed confusion at that remark but soon brushed it off.

"Excellent. Robbie, good job on keeping in character." Sikowitz interrupted this time calmer.

"What about you?" He continued.

"Free as a bird." She giggled.

He looked intently at her, his lips slightly turned upwards.

"Anyone ever told you that you have the prettiest laugh?"

"Twist! Cat, you're his wife who went looking for him. Go!" Sikowitz excitedly shouted again.

"No, actually."

"Well, that's a shame." For a few seconds they made eye contact while Cat lazily made her way to the stage.

Before she could speak, Tori leaned in and brushed her lips against Robbie's in the softest of kisses. Cat's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping in a perfect 'O' shape letting out a small gasp. Her gaze switched between Tori and Robbie as her breath got unsteady.

"Excellent! That was a swell performance right there. Tori, you went ballsy with the kiss. I liked it! Congradulations. You can all go back to your seats."

"Sikowitz, c-can I go to the bathroom please?" Cat asked not looking up.

"Absolutely. Let's see who goes next."

Cat stormed out of the class to the bathroom. She splashed the cold water on her face trying to steady her breathing as well._ Tori just kissed Robbie in class_, she thought.

* * *

Beck, Tori, Robbie and Andre were indulged in an intense conversation while Cat was trying to control herself to not throw anything at Tori's head. Jade was watching her, genuinely amused at how pissed she really was.

"Cat, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Shoot." She said not looking up.

"In private?"

Jade grabbed Cat's wrist dragging her out of the Asphalt Café to the janitors' closet. The rest of the group watched them leave wondering what was up with them.

"Okay, can you tell me now?" Cat asked impatiently.

"What was that all about?" She chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Cat was a little annoyed.

"You are jealous. I can't believe you are genuinely jealous of Tori!"

"Am not!" Cat said defensively.

"Really? What was that all about then?" She raised her eyebrow smirking.

"Wh-I just think she went a bit too far. You have to agree with me on this: was the kiss really necessary?"

"Well, Sikowitz loved it. She went with her guts!"

"Yeah, she went with her hormones." Cat spat under her breath.

"Oh my god, you are beyond pissed about this aren't you?" She laughed.

"I'm just saying she exaggerated!" Cat exasperatedly yelped.

"It's called acting. Calm down." Jade chuckled before opening the door and stepping outside along with Cat.

After school, the girls had to go to Elderly Acres for three hours for the volunteer job. They were greeted by a nice lady at the reception.

"It's so good that you decided to volunteer. We don't have many people that want to work for free anymore…Well, all you have to do is keep them company, talk to them, see if they need anything. We have one more volunteer."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, come with me."

They followed the lady to a room full of old people. Some were talking, some were playing cards and domino and some were simply resting. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the third person, listening to a story a man with a white mustache was telling.

"Robbie, can you come here please?" The lady called him over.

"Don't forget the story Billy. I'll be back to hear it." He said walking over to them.

"Robbie, this is Jade and Cat. They are volunteering too."

"Cool." He smiled not breaking Cat's gaze.

"You know what to do. If you need anything I'm at the reception." She said before returning to her desk at the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked.

"Someone told me I should man up, so I'm trying."

Cat's lips turned upward still slightly parted with amazement.

"Oh gosh, now I'm going to be the third wheel. Great." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes and walking away.

Her comment was ignored by Robbie and Cat who were still looking intently to each other.

"You sure you have time for this? Don't you need to be somewhere else? I bet Tori misses you…" She remarked.

"I'm sure she'll survive." He smirked noticing the jealous tone in her voice.

"Let's hope."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay :x I'll try to keep the updates more regular.**

**How are you enjoying your summer vacation? Too bad it'll be over in 12 days for me :(**

**Well, do you think Tori went too far with the kiss? What about Cat's reaction? Good thing Robbie's trying to get closer to her :)**

**Your reviews are highly appreciated, so you know what to do! **

**Have a nice day.**

**xo -Sofia**


	10. Jealousy Is Not The Best Policy

The last couple of weeks had gotten worse and worse for Jade. As if the punishment wasn't bad enough, now Jade had to deal with Robbie and Cat acting all lovey-dovey with each other and although she was happy for her best friend, it made her sick. To top it all off, she and Beck hadn't progressed much and she didn't like it. He seemed awfully close to Tori and Jade was starting to doubt if they were really just friends.

She started getting more annoyed with Tori's presence and that made her say things she probably shouldn't to her. She just couldn't help it. As time passed, Jade got meaner and meaner to Tori.

She was by her locker drinking a cup of coffee since she didn't have time to eat breakfast this morning. Cat and Robbie were to no one's surprise, talking about some random, weird topic.

"Hey." Tori walked up to them seeing Cat waving her down.

"Morning." Tori replied.

Jade simply rolled her eyes.

"Jade uhm…This is going to sound ridiculous but I need to ask you something."

"I'm busy. Can I ignore you another time?"

"Ahah. Very funny." Tori dryly replied. "I'm serious. It's just…I've had the feeling you are getting meaner. At least for me. You don't act like that with the rest of the group."

"Well, let's see. Cat's my best friend. It would be pretty stupid being mean to her. I tolerate Robbie for Cat's sake. Beck is a pretty cool guy and we have a lot in common. Andre is a great musician so I respect him. And then there's you. I have nothing to add."

"But-I thought we were friends…"

Jade burst out laughing at Tori's words. She stared at her completely confused.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you just said we were friends."

"I did!"

"Well, at least you've got a sense of humor. A poor sense of humor." With that Jade walked away.

"She's not in a good mood today Tori."

"Yeah, I can tell…"

"Don't take it personally thought. She doesn't mean it." Cat insisted.

"Thanks. I'm gonna see if I can find Andre." Tori gave a weak smile before walking away.

"Poor Tori." Robbie said, watching her leave.

"Don't feel so sorry for her." Cat rolled her eyes.

"Why not? Jade has been awful to her."

"Well, she's not a saint either."

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked.

"Ugh…you boys are so clueless…" She sighed walking away as well.

Robbie stood there for a second but then ran after her.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Class, silly. Where do you think I'm going?" She giggled.

"Then I'll walk you to class."

"Such a gentleman." She giggled again.

* * *

Jade was walking out of class typing a message to Cat asking if she had her keys when she bumped into someone.

"Oh."

"Sorry." She quickly said.

"Oh, Jade! Are you okay?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I was distracted. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay." He chuckled. "You shouldn't be texting while walking. It's really dangerous."

"I think I lost my keys. I was texting Cat cause she might have them." She sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" He changed the subject.

"Uhm…sure."

"What is up with you and Tori?"

"Me and Tori? Nothing."

"Oh, c'mon. You can tell me."

Taking a deep breath, she decided to talk.

"It's just…she annoys the crap out of me lately." She replied honestly.

"Why?"

"No. It's my turn now. What's up with you and Tori?"

"I'm not the one making her life hell." He remarked.

"Not at all. You two seem actually pretty lovey dovey to each other. Are you dating her?"

"Me and Tori?!" He started laughing slightly but then stopped. "You're not serious right?"

"I am dead serious."

"Of course we're not."

"It doesn't look like it. But I couldn't care less so I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later." She said walking away.

Beck knew that something was up so he grabbed her wrist making her turn around to face him.

"Come with me." He demanded dragging her towards the janitor's closet.

He closed the door and locked it causing Jade to look at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just chilling." He replies nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Beck, I have to get to class. Go play with someone else." As she tried to reach for the doorknob, Beck caught her hand.

"Go out with me."

"What?" She laughed. "I'm serious Beck, I'm 10 minutes late."

"So am I."

"Beck…c'mon, I really have to go." Jade whined.

"Then say you'll go out with me."

"Ask Tori." She said getting a little frustrated.

"No, I'm asking you. Go out with me."

"I'll tell you if you move out of the way."

He gently moved away, never breaking the eye contact. Once he moved completely she reach for the doorknob, opening the door.

"I'll think about it." She simply said before closing the door again, leaving Beck in the janitor's closet.

She quickly made up an excuse for the teacher but throughout the whole class, her mind kept drifting to her encounter with Beck.

Finally, it was time to go home. Well, she still had to go to Elderly Acres for three painful hours. Cat was waiting for Jade by her locker with Robbie. Jade had noticed the looks and subtle touches the two had exchange, smiling to herself.

"Hey love birds." She greeted as Robbie started blushing madly.

"Hi Jadey. Robbie's coming with us today." Cat said, looking up at him and seeing his red cheeks.

"Yay, fun." She said sarcastically. "By the way, do you have my keys?"

"No, why?"

"I can't find them anywhere."

"Did you check your pockets?" Cat asked.

"Of course I checked my pockets, I'm not stupid-" Jade stopped herself when she felt the keys in her right pocket.

Cat giggled while Robbie tried to contain himself from bursting out laughing. Jade immediately sent them a glare. They made their way to the parking lot since Robbie was going to drive them home. They usually walked home from school but now that Robbie was volunteering too, Cat thought that would be better if they all went together. To be honest, she was just making an excuse to spend more time with him.

When they got there, Robbie was amazed by the nice neighborhood, the really expensive looking houses and all the extravagant cars parked in the drive ways. He really didn't remember what car was Cat in when they first met, so he was surprised.

"You live here?" He asked looking around after he stopped the car.

"Right there." She said, pointing to a house. "And Jade lives right there."

Robbie got out of the car and quickly made his way to Cat's door to open it for her while Jade made a gagging sound stepping out of the car as well.

"Ask her to marry you already." Jade said rolling her eyes.

Cat took Robbie's hand and got out of the car giggling. As for Robbie, the huge grin that was plastered on his face only got bigger.

* * *

After three agonizing hours at the elderly home, Jade was happy to know that they had just one more week to go. Then it would be just ruined weekends babysitting the youngest Valentine. The three teenagers entered Cat's house and were greeted by a smiling Greta.

"Hey, where's mom?" Cat asked once they were in the empty living room.

"Your mother left at lunch time and hasn't returned yet Ms. Valentine. She said she would be back by dinner."

"That's weird."

"Maybe another meeting?" Jade guessed.

"I don't know, Ms. West. She didn't tell me."

"That's alright Greta." Cat smiled sweetly at the middle aged woman.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"No, we're good. Thanks."

Greta simply nodded and walked away. Up until this point, Robbie hadn't said a word and was just admiring everything around him.

"Hey, you okay?" Cat asked, putting her hand on his arm.

Robbie was startled by her sudden touch but shook it off and tried to play it cool.

"Y-Yeah. Your house is great by the way."

"Oh, thank you." She smiled.

"So, I need to talk to you…like in private." Jade interrupted, looking at Robbie in the end.

"Maybe I should go." Robbie awkwardly stood up.

"No, you don't have to. I'm sure Jade can wait." Cat said glaring at Jade.

"Actually, I really need to talk to you. It's important."

"Yeah, I better go." Robbie turned to Cat.

"I'll walk you to the door." Cat said getting up.

She guided Robbie to the front door to properly say goodbye to him. She opened the door, letting him walk out but he turned around while Cat was supporting herself on the door waiting for him to do something.

"I sorry for her." Cat giggled.

"It's alright. Text me so we can talk later." He smiled but soon it turned into a frown. "Or don't. I mean, you don't have to if you don't wanna-"

Robbie's rambling was interrupted by the touch of her soft, pink lips on his cheek.

"I'll text you okay?" She playfully smirked.

He vigorously nodded his head, not able to form a coherent sentence. Cat smiled to herself closing the door and walked back to the living room where Jade was impatiently waiting.

"Oh god…dude I have my problems too you know? And I can't talk to you when you have that stupid smile and glint in your eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Cat questioned her sitting down on the couch.

"I need relationship advise and there you are, all happy and in love. You make me sick." Jade grumbled.

"You're not in a relationship." Cat stated.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Jade smiled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I was just saying. So tell me, who's making your heart ache?"

"Don't make fun of me! Do I need to remind you of the time when someone was whining because «He doesn't text me so he doesn't love me anymore»?" Jade mocked her.

"Hey, I didn't say that! And I don't talk like that."

"Whatever! I helped you back then and now you are just making fun of me."

"Really?! What about «Cat and Robbie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G»!" Cat furrowed her eyebrows together in frustration.

"Ugh! You're impossible sometimes!" Jade crossed her arms and sat back averting her gaze.

For a few moments there was an awkward silence until Cat broke it.

"Can we talk now?"

"I don't know. Are you gonna make fun of me?" Jade said still not looking at her.

"Jadey, c'mon."

"Okay…Beck kinda asked me out."

"Like on a date?" Cat raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know. He asked me out!" She replied exasperatedly.

"What did you say?" Cat asked excitedly.

"I didn't give him an answer." Jade shrugged.

"Why not? You like Beck."

"Because Tori's like all over him and I don't wanna get in the middle of anyone. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Good. Cause he's not that kind of boy. He's not a player."

"And how are you so sure if we barely know him?"

"He just doesn't look like it. And we might not know him for long but do you really believe in that?"

Jade sighed thinking deeply. She knew she liked Beck since the moment they talk on that first day at HA. He was playful and nice and since she's not blind, she noticed right away that he was extremely good looking. What surprised her, in a good way, was that he wasn't a dick about it.

"No, I don't." She simply replied.

"Then what's stopping you?" Cat smiled.

Jade pulled out her phone returning the smile. She had to have a little bit of faith.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Next chapter is going to have tons of Bade crelliemylove. First Cat, now Jade being jealous of Tori. Do you think she's just «one of the boys» or is it something more?**

**Yesterday was a fatal day for a lot of people. My heart goes out to all of you who lost family and friends on 9/11 12 years ago. Remember to be kind. Always. This earth is already full of hatred.**

**On another note, school starts on Tuesday -.- booo. But I'm excited to see my friends on a daily basis again. I'm just not a big fan of waking up early and have to walk to school. Jesus, it's my last year of high school... **

**And guess what day it is today? Wait for it...wait for it...It's my birthday! I'm officially an adult x)**

**Now you have to leave big, chunky reviews cause it's my birthday xD **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. I have a party tonight for my family and another one tomorrow night for my friends to celebrate my b-day. Then on Saturday my cousin returns from England and on Sunday I have a wedding. It's going to be a busy couple of days so I'll try my best.**

**Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated :) I love you all. Thanks for the support. You guys are the best.**

**xo -Sofia**


	11. The Date

It was Friday night and Jade was home, two hours before her date with Beck, completely freaked out. He said he would pick her up at 7 and she still hadn't decided on what to wear. No boy had ever asked her out so it was a big deal for her. She had refused Cat's offer of helping her get ready just because she didn't want Cat to see her like this. After all, Jade had a reputation to maintain.

Although Jade was still grounded, Mrs. West let her go out and she even told her to not go to Elderly Acres that afternoon so she had time to get ready. On the inside, Mrs. West was beaming. It was her little girl's first date. And because it was the last day of punishment at Elderly Acres, she didn't mind Jade not going.

While Jade was struggling with getting ready, Robbie and Cat were at Elderly Acres trying to give attention to everybody. Robbie would play cards and domino with the gentlemen while Cat would go on a walk through the garden with a few ladies. After that, Cat and Robbie would sit with them listening to all the stories they had to tell. Sometimes it was a love story, others it was a tragic one. Whatever it was, it would always teach them something. Jade was the only one that hated «Story time». She would always complain about not being in kindergarten anymore.

"It's already seven. You can go home now." Ms. Olive, the reception lady, informed them.

"Thanks Ms. Olive." Robbie smiled to her before she walked away. "Ready to go home?"

"No, I was having fun." Cat pouted. "I don't wanna go home just yet."

"Well, I don't want you to go just yet either but you're still grounded…"

"I guess I have to go home then." She sighed.

They walked up to his car and got in. After buckling in he drove away.

"It was the last day though. You should be happy. You've survived the whole month!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I still have to babysit for a whole month on weekends…"

"But now you have the afternoons free."

"That's true. But what are free afternoons if I don't have anything to do?"

"We could hang out at Tori's or something." He suggested.

"Or we could hang out at my house. Me and you. Not Tori."

"Or we could do that."

Robbie turned a little pink at her bluntness. He honestly didn't mean anything with the suggestion of Tori's house. That was the place he would normally hang out with the rest of his friends. But he had to admit that he kinda liked that she was a bit jealous of her. If only she knew how little she had to worry in that department…He could never like a girl like Tori. First of all, it was like dating your sister. And then there was Cat. The girl that stole his heart when they first glanced at each other.

Knock, knock.

Jade opened the door to see her mom smiling from ear to ear.

"Your date is downstairs." She said quietly.

"Already?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be down in a minute then." Jade replied walking to her bathroom.

Beck waited patiently on the living room while Jade finished getting ready. His jaw dropped to the floor when she came down the stairs. Even though she was in a simple black dress, Beck was stunned at how beautiful she looked.

"Oh wow…" He quietly said.

Peyton simply smiled at this. Jade made her way to them and said goodbye to her mother afterwards.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Beck commented once they were on the road.

"Thanks." She shyly replied.

Not wanting him to see her blush, Jade turned to look out the window, watching as the other cars speed past them. Noticing this, Beck smiled to himself, pleased at her reaction. It was definitely going to be a great night.

They finally made it to their destination: the beach. Jade was a bit surprised to be honest. She thought he would take her out to dinner or something. But she had to admit that she was pleasantly surprised.

"The beach?" She turned to Beck after getting out of the car.

"Yeah…You don't like the beach? I thought it would be nicer here since it's peaceful."

"I love the beach. I was just not expecting." Jade smiled.

"C'mon, let's go." Beck smiled taking her hand.

He took her to a nice and quiet place next to the pier. Then he took a blanket from his backpack and put it on the sand. Jade sat next to him as he took more stuff out. Beck brought a few snacks, nothing fancy. He knew Jade would appreciate it if he kept the date simple and intimate. It had more meaning.

"So what's the plan besides eating and talking Oliver?" Jade smirked.

Beck turned around and reached for his backpack again. He took another blanket and three big candles. He placed them on the ground and cleared the blanket they were sitting on. He lit up the candles.

"Can you lie down please?"

"On the first date?" Jade raised an eyebrow playfully at him.

"Not that you weirdo." He laugh. "Just lie down."

She did as she was told as Beck did the same, covering them up with the blanket afterwards.

"Ok?"

"Just wait. You'll see." Beck smiled.

As the minutes passed, the sun was going down. It soon got dark and they were still laying on the ground, candles still burning and the moon high in the sky while the waves were crashing on the shore. It was a beautiful sight to take in.

"This is actually pretty amazing Beck." She turned her head to look at him seeing he was already staring at her.

"I like you Jade. I like you a lot."

"I like you too Beck-"

"No Jade…I really_ really_ like you. More than a friend. And I'm pretty sure you feel something too, otherwise you wouldn't be so…I think the word jealous is a bit extreme but-"

"No, you're right. I was jealous. And that made me be mean to a girl who wasn't doing anything wrong. But I did it because I really _really_ like you too Beck."

Beck smiled and wasted no time, pulling her to him and closing the gap between them with a sweet, tender kiss. She reciprocated just as passionate.

* * *

"I told you to stop hanging out with that boy, and yet you seem to like to contradict me like always!"

"You don't even know him!"

"But I know his kind-"

"Listen to yourself! You're talking about him like he isn't even a human being!"

"Don't raise your voice Caterina!"

"You always do this! Everything has to go your way cause if it doesn't, you throw a tantrum."

"Don't talk to me like that! I know what's best for you and for Matthew and that's why I say the rules and you obey them."

"I'm not your puppet. I have a brain and I can think for myself."

"Clearly you haven't been doing that lately otherwise you would still be at your private school with the best teachers in the country instead of that warehouse with wacky teachers that you call school."

"Ugh…you're such a stuck up!"

"I'm not a stuck up. You and your mother decided to turn against me and make stupid decisions with your life!"

"It's not stupid-"

"Not only is stupid but also useless. Your mom was deluded with the idea of being a cloth designer. Where did that take her? Nowhere!"

"Okay, that's enough you two." Charlotte intervened. "I thought we were clear on the school subject Adam."

"I was until she jumped to the next stupid mistake of her life."

"Exactly! Her life! Her life Adam! Not ours. You have no right to say who she can hang out with. You can guide her and advise her but that's it. Robbie seems like a really nice boy and you just judge him like you do with everyone else."

"Thank you mom."

"And you miss; you need to come off your high horse. He's still your father and you have no right to talk to him like that. So to be clear, you'll both be civil about this and stop the arguing. I don't want to hear it. You'll respect your daughters' decisions and you'll respect you fathers' opinion."

"Are you ser-"

"Now, I would like to make an announcement. This subject is dead."

Suddenly, Cat's phone rang. Jade was calling her. Her mom glared at her and her dad rolled his eyes. She excused herself to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cat. You won't believe what just happened!" She told her excitedly.

"Jade, it's not really the best time-"

"Beck and I are dating!"

"Jade- wait…seriously?"

"Yes. He took me on a date and it was perfect…" Jade said dreamily.

"I'm so happy for you!" Cat jumped a little. "Did you DTR?"

"Uh…no."

"Oh…well I'm sure it'll happen soon."

"Oh my god. Cat, am I going to be his booty call?"

"No! Jade, it was a stupid question! Look I'm having a crisis now and I really need to go. Don't freak out over this okay?"

"How can I not?! He didn't say anything. We didn't DTR!"

"Jadey, forget what I said. You'll talk to him tomorrow. It's not a big deal."

"But Cat-"

"Gotta go. Love you."

Cat hung up the phone. Today was being hard and she couldn't take anymore drama. Unfortunately for her, her mom still had some stuff to say. Charlotte sat in the couch and waited for them to sit too. Once they were all settled, she went on.

"You know the meetings I've been to?"

"Yeah…"

"Wait, what meetings?" Mr. Valentine asked completely oblivious.

"I got a job offer and I sign a contract. I'm going to Europe next week."

* * *

**A/N: I know this was short but, I've been stuck in this chapter forever and it took me a lot of time to finish it. **

**Beck and Jade are dating now! I know crelliemylove wanted more Bade so, here you go (: **

**Finally the secret meetings are not so secret anymore! But how's that gonna work? With momma away for work the fighting and arguing can only get worse right? Hopefully they won't kill each other.**

**Jade is kinda freaking out about the whole DTR thing... Is Beck really using her? Booty call or not, she still has to deal with a whole new problem. Going to school with a new boyfriend who might not be a boyfriend after all and just a boy toy.**

**Review and favorite (: I hope you're all having a great day.**

**xo -Sofia**


	12. Explosions

You know that honeymoon phase that every couple goes through in the beginning of every relationship, where the world is pink with unicorns flying on rainbows in the land of cotton candy trees? Well, that was Beck and Jade. Since they started dating, they were in la la land where the extremely annoying PDA was socially accepted. They were constantly going at it, and let's not get started on the regular visits to the janitors' closet.

"Hey- you look horrible! What happened?" Jade asked once she saw Cat leaving the house so they could go to school.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied tiredly.

"Why?"

"I just couldn't."

Beck pulled up and they got in the car. Obviously, Jade and Beck decided that it was the perfect time to suck face so, for about 5 minutes straight, Cat had to awkwardly sit in the back hearing all the smacking of their lips. As you can guess, she was not in the best mood so that only made things worse.

When they got to school, Cat went to her locker leaving the love birds all to themselves. But Jade soon followed, going to her locker as well.

"So, this morning I tried to talk to him about the toy boy status but he kept avoiding the subject and giving me weird non-answers like Siri. I think I might be officially in a one sided emotional relationship and I don't want him to think that he can get to my funhouse whenever the hell he wants cause he has to pay the ticket first."

"Just give it time. And be honest to him. Tell him how you feel." Cat drily replied.

"Why are you talking like a fortune cookie? I'm having serious problems and you're not even listening. You're just giving me dry replies like Beck did. I told him that our relationship was still new and we still needed to figure out some stuff and he 'sure babed me' and you know what that means! 'Whatever babe' will be the next step which leads to 'we need to break up'." Jade ranted.

"Don't you think you're overanalyzing every freaking thing that comes out of his mouth?"

"A prevented woman is worth two. I don't wanna loose my V-card to someone who's just looking for someone to ride his joystick and regret it later in life. We need to DTR ASAP cause even if it's fun to have his lips all over mine – and believe me, it is – I want a serious and committed relationship on both parts, which leads me to the first point: I think he's not ready for one."

"Is that all?" Cat asked closing her locker and walking away.

"You think it's not enough? He's a 17 year old boy high on hormones. When we're together it gets pretty intense too quickly and then that stupid song that they play over and over again keeps popping in my head-"

"What are you even talking about? What song?"

"You know…_This girl is on fire_. Cause literally that's how my lady business feels like when I'm with him and I don't even know why the song comes to mind but it does. But that's not even the worse part. I don't know how long I can keep my own hormones controlled but I don't wanna be weak and just hand him like that the gift of my Vagi." Jade finally stopped, taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to class." Cat shook her head and made her way to Algebra.

"You're PMS'ing today, huh?" Jade teased.

* * *

English was pure torture for Cat. First, the teacher asked for an assignment that she forgot she was supposed to turn down that day. As punishment, the teacher asked her a question and Cat, confidently, said the wrong answer in front of the whole class. She went the color of her hair as everyone, even Robbie, laughed.

"Hey." Robbie happily greeted as Cat left the classroom.

"What do you want?"

"Good morning to you too…" He mumbled.

"Robbie, I'm not in the best mood today and I have a really bad headache."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you-"

"I'll talk to you later ok? I need to go to the bathroom and see if I can hide the bags under my eyes." She gave him a small smile and then went on her business.

On scriptwriting class the whole gang was together. They were assigned to do a script and movie about their experience on HA so far and therefore, they agreed to meet at Tori's after school.

Just when he found the opportunity, Robbie ran up to Cat hoping this time she would actually listen to him.

"Hey kitty." He smiled warmly.

"Hi Robbie." She smiled back with a little less enthusiasm.

"You ok?"

"No." She sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really, but thanks."

"Look I was meaning to ask you if you're free on Saturday? I was hoping we could…uhm..you know…" He trailed off.

Robbie was blushing madly, his heart pounding in his ears. Just when he gathered up the courage to look up since she was so quiet, he found her deep lost on her phone.

"Jade is driving me nuts! Alladin better hurry up DTR'ing the relationship or I might slap him. I can't stand her anymore."

"DTR?.." Robbie asked confused.

"Define The Relationship. She's impossible!"

"Uh, Cat?"

"Oh, sorry.…What were you saying?" She looked up at him.

"I asked if you-"

Seeing Jade pass around the corner, Cat interrupted Robbie once again.

"Hold that thought. I have to go talk to Jade." With that she ran towards Jade leaving Robbie, once again, standing there.

He leaned in his locker closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

"Hey man, you ok?" Beck asked putting his hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine."

"What's the matter? Girl trouble?"

"Unfortunately. This is a sign."

"What are you talking about?" Beck chuckled.

"I never had a girl interested on me and when I do, I'm too much of a chicken to ask her out and she gets mad. Just when I gather the courage to do it, she ignores me. I'm doomed to be forever alone."

"You're so dramatic." Beck laughed patting his back. "C'mon, you'll ask her. You can't give up just because today she a bit off."

"Yeah, you're right. I wonder what's wrong…"

"I have no idea. But Jade has been acting weird too. You think it's related?"

"Probably. Cat just told me Jade was driving her nuts."

Beck shook his head laughing at that. After the bell had rang, off they went to their respective classes. Nobody ate lunch together that day since they were all busy but as promised, everyone was at Tori's after the day was over.

"So, ideas first. What have we learned at HA so far?" Tori spoke, notebook and a pencil in hand.

"What about discipline?" Robbie suggested.

"That's good. On that note, I think commitment is a good one too." Andre added nodding.

"Friendship." Tori said writing down all the words so far.

"Tolerance?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, that's excellent." Beck smiled at the progress they were making.

That didn't last long though. Soon, they ran out of ideas and didn't know what to do with what they already had.

"Why are you being so pushy?" Jade snapped.

"I'm not being pushy but we've been here for two hours and all we have is some stupid words and nothing to do with them." Tori snapped back.

"Oh, now they're stupid?! I don't see you with better ideas Einstein!"

"Well, at least I gave ideas."

"I gave too! All you said was «Friendship»." Jade said mocking Tori when she did the southern belle accent.

"I don't talk like that! And friendship was an important thing I learned at HA."

"Sure you did." Jade rolled her eyes.

"And what do you know about friendship, huh? You've been treating me badly ever since you started liking Beck when I did nothing wrong and after all my attempts to make you like me, it seemed like you hated me even more. You wouldn't recognize friendship even if it hit you in the face."

"I would so like to hit you in the face…" Jade muttered.

"Girls let's not get violent here. Jade you're just bitter cause you thought Beck and Tori had a thing." Andre commented.

"You have no right to butt in Andre."

"Wasn't that subject cleared?" Beck asked.

"Apparently no, if your girlfriend is still jealous of one of your best friends!" Tori turned to Beck.

"It's not jealousy!" Jade yelled.

"You're mad cause Beck didn't make the commitment to DTR." Robbie nonchalantly said.

"What the hell is DTR?" Beck asked crinkling his nose and furrowing his brow.

"What-You told him?!" She now turned to Cat who until that point was sitting in the couch burying her face with her hands.

All hell broke loose at that. Everyone was pointing fingers and blaming each other, yelling angrily and the noise in the room rose up till it wasn't possible to perceive what they were saying.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cat stood up and spoke for the first time that night.

Not a sound was heard. They all turned their heads to Cat not daring to open their mouths.

"I haven't slept in 3 days. My mom is going to Europe and dad doesn't like it so they keep fighting about it. Because of that, my little brother doesn't want to sleep alone and has been sleeping with me, kicking and turning all night long. For the last week Jade has been acting like a crazy person and is driving me absolutely insane cause Beck refuses to man up and tell her if he's a boyfriend or a boy toy. Also, the constant making out makes me sick and I don't know how long I can take hearing about how her lady business is on fire. I had the worst freaking week ever so, if you don't stop arguing right now and get to work, I swear I'm gonna slap you all across the face."

Everyone faces were priceless. She left them all speechless. Shock couldn't even make justice to it. Cat took the notebook and got to work as if nothing had happened and after the first shock, gradually everyone started working too. It was pretty quiet and Cat was enjoying the silence like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. It took an hour and a half to get the assignment done and everyone was heading home.

* * *

"You ok honey?" Charlotte Valentine asked quietly poking her head in Cat's room.

"Not really. I don't feel too good."

"You are bit pale…do you have a fever?" She asked again now walking in fully towards Cat's bed.

"No, I just feel really dizzy like I'm ready to faint…" She informed weakly.

"Just sleep then. Try to rest." Mrs. Valentine bent down to kiss Cat's forehead and then walked out.

Before dozing off, Cat sent a text apologizing to everyone her outburst. She knew she was insensitive and extremely rude and despite the fact they deserved to hear the truth, they were still her friends and she shouldn't talk to them like that.

_**I'm sorry for yelling but this week just wasn't for me…I shouldn't have take it all on you guys. Just want you all to know that I regret being extremely rude and that you didn't deserve it. Hope you guys can forgive me (: Love you all xo –Cat**_

In an instant her phone went crazy with all the buzzing.

_**No prob little red ;) –Andre**_

_**We were being annoying. Sorry for being such a bitch for the last few days. I know that I was being crazy Jade but I'm back to normal again (: Love you too –Jade**_

_**It's ok (: Don't worry about it. –Tori**_

_**We could never be mad at you Kitty (: I hope you feel better. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight and sweet dreams cutie xo –Robbie**_

_**"It's cool. We knew you were a bit off. Just be sure to talk to Robbie tomorrow. –Beck**_

_Talk to Robbie? That was weird,_ she thought. Cat had no idea what Beck meant with it so she decided to text him back.

**_Talk to Robbie? About? –Cat_**

_**He followed you all morning so he could ask you something but never got the chance to. Please just ask him what it was. –Beck**_

Well, she sure was curious now. After a few minutes, Cat heard little footsteps.

"I can hear you Matty." She giggled.

"Can I sleep here just tonight?"

"You say that every night…C'mere buddy."

She picked him up and snuggled closer to him, covering up the both of them and settling under the comfy blankets.

"Good night."

"Night night Cat."

* * *

**A/N: That was intense...Little miss fragil kitty went all out x) Crazy Jade was driving Cat crazy but I thought it was funny. All inspirition for crazy Jade came from Tamara (Awkward.). I think she's hilarious.**

**Robbie was so close...But Cabbie isn't happening today :( Boo.**

**But don't worry! It will soon :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Leave a review to tell me what you thought.**

**Have a nice day :)**

**xo -Sofia**


	13. Being Sick Is Not So Bad

Cat and Jade walked through the Hollywood Arts gate, chatting about Mrs. Valentine trip to Europe. She had left yesterday afternoon and Cat had to admit she was a bit uneasy with the deal. After all, it was going to be her dad, Matty and her, and she could already tell it was going to be a challenge. Before leaving, Charlotte surprised Cat with a keyboard. It was her way of telling her daughter that even if she was miles away, she would always support her decision of enrolling HA.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Beck and I finally DTR'ed." Jade smiled proudly.

"When?" Cat asked surprised.

"Yesterday. We went to see a movie and on the way there, we saw his parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He introduced me as his girlfriend."

"How did that went? Meeting the parents for the first time?"

"Bad. They hated me."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Cat's tone of voice changed into a much softer one.

"Who cares? We DTR'ed!" Jade beamed.

"You're so weird." Cat laughed.

"Oh, Beck's right there. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Cat waved as Jade walked up to her boyfriend.

Cat felt kind of lonely if Robbie wasn't around. Now that Beck and Jade were an item she didn't feel comfortable hanging out with them when they wanted to be alone, and Tori and Andre simply didn't make her feel like she fit in. They had a close friendship and Cat would always feel left out when she was alone with those two.

That's why she liked to be around Robbie so much. He was funny and knew always what to say to her. Unfortunately for Cat, for the last three days Robbie had to stay home since he was sick.

_**Hey (: How are you feeling today? Xo –Cat**_

_**Hi gorgeous (: I'm feeling much better today. I think I'll be on school tomorrow xo –Robbie**_

_**Good! It's kinda lonely when you're not here. –Cat**_

_**Aww, I'm sorry…Where is the rest of the gang and why are you alone? –Robbie**_

_**Jade and Beck are swallowing each other so I don't want to interrupt them and I don't like to hang out with Tori and Andre all by myself…I feel like I'm butting in. –Cat**_

_**So I'm the last option? Is that why you hang out with me? –Robbie**_

_**No! Absolutely not. You're the first option but you aren't here! –Cat**_

_**I'm just messing with you kitty ;) Relax –Robbie**_

_**I thought you were being serious…anyway, can I come visit today? –Cat**_

_**I'm still sick Cat. I know I said I was better but I don't want you to get sick too… -Robbie**_

_**You've been giving me that excuse for the last three days! And I need to talk to you. –Cat**_

_**You are talking to me x) –Robbie**_

_**Face to face dummy :p Can I come? Pleeeeeasey…. –Cat**_

_**You don't even know where I live. –Robbie**_

_**Then tell me! –Cat**_

_**Ok, geez… you want to come after school? Beck can drive you here (: -Robbie**_

_**Yes! I'll see you then. I have to go to class -.- bleh. Miss you (: xo –Cat**_

_**Miss you too (: Have a nice day at school. –Robbie**_

* * *

"Here we are." Beck said parking the car.

They walked in the really old looking apartment complex and Beck pushed the button to the 5th floor once they got to the elevator. The doors slid open and Cat eagerly walked out.

"You're not coming?" She asked when she noticed Beck was still inside the elevator.

"No, I'm going home. I don't want to be the third wheel." He winked.

Cat blushed at the comment.

"Which door is it?"

"That one." He pointed to the one on her right.

"Thanks."

Cat nervously walked up to the door, knocking afterwards.

"Hi. Can I help you?" A lady in her late 40's asked.

"Uhm…I'm here to see Robbie. I'm a friend from school."

"Sure honey! Come in. It's so good to see that Robbie made new friends. He always hangs out with Tori and the other two buttheads." She smiled, referring to Beck and Andre. "Do you know them?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm friends with them." She awkwardly replied thinking Mrs. Shapiro didn't like them.

"And to think that just yesterday I was changing their stinky diapers…They grow so fast."

…

"You probably just want to see Robbie and I'm bothering you with old people boring stories." She laughed. "Go on dear. Second room to your left."

"Thank you Mrs. Shapiro." Cat smiled politely.

"It's Ms. Shapiro hon'." She winked.

Cat, not knowing what to say, just nodded and made her way to Robbie's room to find that he was sound asleep. Trying to be absolutely quiet, Cat sneaked in and closed the door behind her. Then, she sat next to his sleeping form, proud that she hadn't woke him up.

He was snoring lightly, curls wild and messy. She couldn't resist brushing her fingers through it. His hair was surprisingly soft. An annoying ringtone started blasting, startling both Cat and Robbie, which happened to be Cat's cell phone.

"I can't speak right now. Don't call me again." She whisper-shouted to the other person on the line, hanging up the phone on Jade's face.

"Hey, you." Robbie groggily greeted.

Cat gasped. She didn't notice that Robbie had woke up when Jade called.

"I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine." He reassured her, sitting up against the bed frame. "Are you early or did I slept longer than I should have?"

"I'm not early." She giggled.

"Why didn't you wake me up then? I bet you where dying of boredom…how long are you here?"

"Not long…about ten minutes maybe. But I was enjoying the show." She giggled again. "You looked really cute in your sleep and you were snoring.

"Oh gosh…" He face palmed himself.

Cat laughed at his extremely red cheeks.

"Stop it…you're embarrassing me." He whined.

"Oh, don't be such a baby…" She teased.

"You're a baby." He pouted.

"At least I'm a cute baby." Cat stuck her tongue out.

"Are you implying I'm not a cute baby?" He raised his eyebrow playfully at her.

"You are an extremely cute baby but that's not why I'm here. What did you want to ask me?"

"Uh…you were the one that said you wanted to talk to me." He was clearly confused.

"Not today silly, the day I snapped at all of you when we were at Tori's."

"Oh, that…I-It's nothing really…Don't worry about it." He smiled.

"I wanna know! I was extremely rude, insisting in interrupting you. Just tell me."

"You came here just to ask me that?" He chuckled. "You could've texted me, you know?"

"I wanted to see you too. Now tell me!"

"It's…a…I-you see…"

"Robbie, you can tell me."

"I was just going to ask you out, okay? No big deal!" He snapped.

"Y-You were going to ask me out? On like…a date?" She suddenly felt nervous.

"No, out the door." He said sarcastically. "Of course on a date!" He exasperatedly yelped.

"Hey! You don't need to be mean about it. I was just checking." She pouted.

"I'm sorry…I got a little defensive about it…" He mumbled.

"It's okay." She spoke softly ruffling his curls.

"What was that for?" He chuckled, now a little less tense.

"I like your curls. They're fun!"

Robbie simply laughed and shook his head. She had no idea how cute she was and how she made his heart flutter. They sat there for a minute, Cat checking her phone, until she decided to speak again.

"Well…?"

"Uh…well what?"

"Are you going to ask me or not?"

Robbie felt suddenly self-conscious. He had all these ideas in mind on how it would go if he ever had the guts to ask her on a date. Being in pajamas, hair messier than usual, looking awful was not one of the scenarios.

"Like now?" He awkwardly asked.

"Unless you changed your mind and don't want to take me on a date…" She muttered feeling slightly disappointed.

"No! That's not it! I-I want to go on a date with you. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Cat could see the hope in his brown eyes. Smiling like a fool, she vigorously nodded her head as a yes.

"Friday night?"

"Sure." She smiled cutely at him. "Whatever you want."

"Wanna watch some TV?" Robbie suggested after a moment of silence.

"Movie instead?"

"Sure. Just choose the movie while I go get some water. Want anything?" He was ready to get up when Cat stopped him.

"I'll go get the water. You stay in bed. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No…Thanks."

"Kay kay. I'll be right back." She smiled kissing his cheek before leaving his room.

Perplexed, the boy stood there for a few seconds trying to process the kiss she just placed in his cheek. _This week is going to be a great one,_ he thought.

* * *

**A/N: He finally asked her out! It was time. This one is a bit short cause the original chapter was too long and since I needed a filler chapter, I divided it in two.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review (: They are highly appreciated.**

**xo -Sofia**


	14. Disaster Date

Friday finally rolled along and Robbie couldn't be more excited. It was a nice evening in LA. The sun was going down and you could already feel a light breeze. The temperature was definitely going down, winter was coming.

He pulled over to Cat's house and hopped out of his car. Nervously walking to the door, he rang the doorbell when he got to the top of the front steps.

"Ugh...it's you." Adam rolled his eyes in disgust and stepped backwards not even bothering to invite him inside.

Robbie couldn't care less about his rudeness because Cat was walking down the stairs, beautiful as always but with a special twinkle in her eyes. She was in pretty, yet simple white dress and matching flats. Her bangs were pinned back on the top of her head, soft waves throughout the loose ends.

"Hi." She cutely walked up to him, her pink lips stretched out in huge smile with her dimple showing.

"H-Hey. You ready to go?" He softly asked.

"Yep." She intertwined her arm in his, turning around only to say goodbye to her dad. "Bye. I'll be home by midnight okay?"

"11:30. Not a minute more." He sternly said, glaring at the boy making him extremely nervous.

"Yes Sir."

They left the house and Robbie, like a gentleman, opened the door for Cat and helped her get inside. He eagerly put the keys in the ignition and started the car however the car wouldn't start. He tried at least three times getting more and more frustrated.

"What's wrong?"

"This stupid piece of crap won't start. C'mon…" He tried again, just to fail miserably. "Don't do this to me now…"

…

"I need to call Beck. Stupid car." He muttered.

Robbie took his phone out and dialed Beck's number. It ringed two times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey man…I need a favor."

"Oh, c'mon Robbie. I'm not giving you any more cool guy lessons…You aren't going to be a wuss and not show up are you?"

"That's not it idiot. I'm already with Cat." He hissed, blushing a little. "My car won't start."

"Again? Robbie, you really need to save up and buy a real car."

"Can you help me or not?" He desperately asked.

"I'll be there in a minute."

With that, Beck hung up. It didn't take long until they could see his car getting closer. He came to a stop and stepped out of the car.

"Hey Beck!" Cat cheerily greeted.

"Hey Cat." He waved. "So, what's the problem?"

"I have no idea. It won't start."

Beck tried everything but he just couldn't see what the problem was.

"Sorry for having a crappy car." Robbie turned to Cat, clearly disappointed in himself.

"It's fine Robbie, don't worry. We still have time." She smiled.

"Robbie, just take my car. I'll call my dad and we'll fix your car. Go on with your date." Beck tossed him the keys calling his dad.

"Thanks Beck!" Cat bounced, grabbing Robbie's wrist and dragging him to the car.

It seemed like finally they could have their date. It was already 8:45 but they still have time. Unfortunately for them, the police pulled them over. Great, another waste of time, Robbie thought.

"Hello Sir." He politely greeted.

"Good evening kids. May I see the documents of the vehicle and yours please?"

"Sure." He said, handing the police officer everything it was asked.

"It seems like everything is in order." The man smiled, handing him the documents back. "You can go now. Have a nice evening."

"Thanks officer." Cat spoke.

Something caught the officer's attention in the back seat just when they were ready to drive off.

"Son, what do you have back there?" He opened the door and took out the bag showing it to Robbie.

"S-Sir…that's not mine. I-I don't know why that is there… This is my friend's car." Robbie stuttered.

"You do realize that this is illegal, right?" He looked at him with hard eyes. "I need you both to step out of the vehicle."

They did as they were told. Cat leaned closer to Robbie to whisper in his ear.

"What's happening?"

"Beck has drugs. You saw that bag?"

"Yeah."

"I think that's cocaine."

Cat loudly gasped and then felt her hands getting trapped around her back, Robbie soon following.

"You're going to go to the police station now." The officer said, getting them in the police car.

"This is the worst date ever…" He mumbled.

Once they got to the police station they were sent to a cell. Cat was definitely scared and wouldn't let go of Robbie's hand. The parents were warned about their children whereabouts right away.

"I can't believe I was sent to jail…my dad is going to kill me…I'm so, so dead…"

"I-I'm sorry. I don't even know why Beck had that…"

"We're dead. We really are dead."

* * *

"It seems like there was a misunderstanding. The substance in the bag was _flour._ Mr. Oliver, the owner of the vehicle was called and he said it was a prank a friend did and he forgot he had it there when he lend you the car. You're parents were called a while ago so you're free to go." The officer informed them, opening the cell.

"Oh god…"

"Your parents are outside."

They walked out of the building to see Mr. Valentine and Ms. Shapiro waiting. They took a deep breath, ready to face the music.

"Get in the car." Adam spoke clearly furious.

"Dad I-"

"Caterina, get in the damn car. You won't say a word until we're home."

She looked at Robbie apologetically. They were so excited for this and now it was ruined because of a stupid prank.

"C'mon Robbie, she'll be fine." His mom tried to reassure him.

He managed to follow his mother without looking back. Waiting for them was Beck in Robbie's now fixed car. Anger started to built up in Robbie and as soon he was close enough to Beck he exploded.

"Are you serious? Coke?! What the hell Beck?"

"I'm sorry! I forgot I left it there. It was an innocent prank Andre did!"

"Innocent?! Cat and I ended up in jail on our first date! I told you how her dad is like! Do you have any idea how mad he was when we came out of the building?!"

"Robbie, calm down sweetheart." She tried.

"No mom! He ruined everything." He slumped in the backseat and was quiet for the rest of the ride home.

Not even saying goodbye to Beck or thanking him for fixing his car, Robbie went straight home, leaving his mother behind.

"You know how dramatic he can be. It'll be over by tomorrow."

"I know Ms. Shapiro. Have a good night."

"You too. Thanks for fixing his car again."

"No problem." He smiled.

Meanwhile in the Valentine household things were less heated up. Cat didn't say a word the whole ride just like Robbie and neither did Adam. They got home and Cat knew what was coming next:_ a lecture._

"I'm just gonna say this once. You will not be around that boy anymore. Joke or not, I had to come get you from the police station. I tolerated him and even let you go on a date with him but enough is enough and he proved me that I was right. He's a rowdy kid from the streets and I don't want my daughter around that kind of people. Do you understand?"

"Yes, dad."

It was useless to fight with him and to be honest, Cat was too tired.

"Good."

He left the living room sighing. It was official. Someone up there must really hate her. Cat scrolled down her phone until she saw Robbie's icon. She clicked in it and waited until he picked up.

"Hey." He sadly greeted.

"Hi. You okay?"

"Yeah… This was the worst date ever. I'm so sorry."

"I had fun!..until we ended up in jail." She giggled.

"My god…I can't believe that happened…the universe is definitely against us."

"Well, we just have to prove the universe wrong then. Dad says I can't hang out with you anymore."

"He's right. You shouldn't hang out with me. I take you on our first date and we end up in jail for possession of flour."

That made her laugh _hard._ He couldn't understand how she could consider any part of the situation funny. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"It could only happen to us. Maybe next time we can have a proper date, away from prison. I'll see you Monday, okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll see you on Monday. Good night kitty."

"Night night Robbie. Sleep thigh."

* * *

**A/N: What a disaster date... Please don't kill me! I know you all wanted Cabbie, BUT, I promise you'll love the next chapter that will be up on Saturday. **

**Would you please take a minute of your time to review? It would make my day :) I love reading them guys.**

**Have a nice week and I'll see you on Saturday.**

**Love you all.**

**xo -Sofia**


	15. Tattooed Hearts

Today had been a lazy day for Cat. She decided to clean and organize her room and when that was done she picked up a book, she didn't even remembered she had, to read a little but soon got bored. But what is there to do on a Saturday when you're home grounded?

She played around on her new keyboard for a few hours until she decided to take a nap. It was already 5 p.m. when she woke up, her phone vibrating on her nightstand.

"Hello?" She groggily answered without even bothering to look at the ID caller.

"Hey. Have any plans?" Jade, she recognized, spoke.

"Uh…not really. Why?"

"Now you do. We're going to Karaoke Dockey tonight."

"I can't Jade. I'm grounded." She sighed.

"_You're always grounded._ So what? You've sneak out before. C'mon, we've never been there! Beck says it's pretty cool. It's gonna be fun!" Jade excitedly told her, trying to convince her.

"Jade…If dad catches me, I'm dead. He's really mad at me."

"Ugh…what did you do anyway?" She asked annoyed.

"He saw me with Robbie in his neighborhood when he was driving by. He was furious and told me to not hang out with him cause 'he's a rowdy kid who lives in a dumpster where druggies and thieves hang out'." She attempted at speaking like Mr. Valentine did.

"He said that? Beck lives there too. Is that why you're grounded?"

"Well, I kinda ignored him and the next day I went to Robbie's house again and we fell asleep while watching a movie. I didn't answer my phone, your mom said I wasn't with you and it was already 9 pm and I still wasn't home. When he found out I was with Robbie he said I couldn't see him anymore except for school and grounded me." Cat explained.

"That sucks." Jade replied genuinely.

"Yeah…And after the date fiasco he was pretty pissed that I disobeyed him."

"Are you really gonna stay home?"

"What choice do I have?" Cat replied in defeat.

"Sneak out." She said like it was obvious.

"Jade-"

"Robbie's gonna be there." Jade interrupted her smirking even though she couldn't see it.

"You're evil." Cat chuckled. "I really shouldn't."

"Who cares?"

"Definitely not you! It's not your ass that gets grounded!" She laughed again.

"Oh c'mon. Don't be a wuss."

"Ugh. If I get caught I'll say you kidnapped me."

"Deal. Now go get ready and then we'll go."

"Kay. Give me ten minutes."

"Sure. Bye." Jade hung up.

Cat got dressed in a hurry getting out of the house by the roof. She took her phone from her pocket and sent a text to her dad.

_**I'm gonna take a nap. I have a really bad headache and I don't feel like being awake. And I don't want dinner either. Don't worry about me though. I just need some sleep. –Cat**_

She spotted Jade and Beck on a car and ran to them.

"You didn't chickened out Valentine. I'm proud." Jade teased.

"You better pray for me to not get caught. If I go down, you'll go down with me."

"Always." Jade turned to Cat and gave her a genuine grin.

Sure enough when they got there, Robbie, Tori and Andre were already there sitting at a table.

"Hey guys." Tori waved.

"What's up?" Andre asked sipping his drink.

They sat with the rest of the gang and ordered right away. There was this one boy in the table across from them who kept glancing at Cat and smiling to her in a very flirtatious way. Cat giggled and exchanged looks with him too until he finally gathered up the courage to walk up to her. He handed her a napkin and winked, walking away afterwards.

_**Here's my number. Hope you give me a call hottie xo Kyle**_

Robbie got a look at the paper and nearly choked on his water but he was able to somewhat calm down. Everyone could see that he was now on an extremely bad mood so no one spoke about it. Even Cat noticed the change of behavior.

"Is anyboby singing today?" Tori asked the rest of the group.

"Eh…probably not." Andre shrugged.

"Nope." Jade added.

"Me either." Beck replied.

"What about you Robbie?" Tori asked him while he kept looking at his food.

"No, I don't feel like it."

"Well, I'll definitely sing tonight." Cat grinned confidently.

"Oh, we could sing a duet!" Tori excitedly jumped.

"Sorry Tori but I want to sing alone tonight." She apologetically replied shrugging her shoulders.

"It's okay. What are you gonna sing?"

"A song silly." Cat giggled getting up and walking towards the DJ.

* * *

"Hi! Is everybody having a good time?" Cat asked the crowd.

Everyone cheered.

"So, I wrote a song recently and I thought now was a good time to show it to the person I wrote it about." Cat looked in Robbie's direction smiling when they locked eyes. "I might flirt, but it is your name that it's on my tattooed heart. No one else's. Yours."

The music started playing and Cat felt the butterflies on her stomach going crazy.

_You don't need a lot of money_

_Honey, you don't have to play no games_

_All I need is all your loving_

_To get the blood rushing through my veins_

_I wanna say we're going steady_

_Like it's 1954, no, it doesn't have to be forever_

_Just as long as I'm the name on your_

_Tattooed heart_

_Ohhh, uhhh_

_You don't need to worry about making me crazy_  
_ 'Cause I'm way past that_  
_ And so just call me, if you want me_  
_ 'Cause you got me, and I'll show you how much I wanna be_  
_ On your tattooed heart_  
_ Ohhh, uhhh_  
_ Just as long as I'm the name_

_On your tattooed heart_  
_ Wrap me in your jacket, my baby_  
_ And lay me in your bed_  
_ And kiss me underneath the moonlight_  
_ Darling let me trace the lines on your tattooed heart_  
_ Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart_

Cheers and whistles were heard throughout the room, loud and clear. Cat couldn't be any happier. She couldn't believe that she just sang her song to so many people and they actually liked it. There was people coming to her to congratulate her, saying that she's an amazing singer, even her friends got up to hug her.

"That was unbelievable Cat!" Andre hugged her lifting her from the ground.

"Thanks Andre." She giggled.

"Did you really write that?" Tori asked, clearly amazed.

"Yeah…" Cat replied shyly.

"I wonder to who…" Jade smirked.

Just then Cat noticed Robbie wasn't there anymore. She looked around but he was nowhere to be found. Her phone vibrated on her pocket and she excused herself away from the gang.

**_Come meet me outside xo –Robbie_**

She made her way through the crowd and stepped outside. It was a cold winter night, as cold as it could get in LA, and she shivered at the contact of the wind on her face. Robbie was sitting at the curb holding something.

"Hi." She said quietly sitting next to him.

"Hey. This was on the floor by the way." He greeted back handing her the napkin with Kyle's number.

"Oh. It must have fallen." She took the napkin from him, getting up and throwing it at the nearest trash can.

Robbie couldn't help but to chuckled when she did it.

"You don't wanna keep it?" He asked.

"No." She simply smiled at him looking at his intriguing eyes.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." She shook her head looking away.

"You were amazing back there. I didn't know you could write songs too."

"I don't usually write much but…lately I've been having a lot of inspiration and, I don't know. I guess for the first time in my life I have something worth writing about."

"And what would that be?" He looked down at her.

For a moment she looked at him but then shook her head and chuckled softly. She knew Robbie was aware that the song was about him and like always, he was scared to make a move on her.

"Look at the moon." He pointed to the sky above after a moment of silence.

Cat looked up smiling at how bright it was. Pretty too._ Definitely pretty._ She sighed deeply before speaking.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah?" He took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Cat froze for a moment, but soon relaxed when she heard the sound of his voice.

"See? They fit perfectly." He smiled more to himself.

"They do…" She replied not even remembering what she was going to tell him in the first place.

Just then, she felt a shiver down her spine when he looked at her with his big brown and warm eyes. He thought she was cold so he immediately took his jacket off wrapping it around her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She was blushing madly at this point just from thinking what could happen next if only he or she had the courage. The butterflies on her stomach were making it hard for her to keep steady and not shaky and she was feeling a bit dizzy as thoughts were flooding her mind.

"I-I really wanna kiss you right now." Robbie stuttered, swallowing the lump on his throat.

"Not clearly as much as I want to kiss you."

Robbie felt a new found confidence and now that he was sure that she was feeling the same he was going to let everything out.

"Wanna bet?" He smirked.

Cat crashed her lips against his warm and inviting ones, her hand on his curls stroking them softly. Robbie stroked her cheek smiling into the kiss. When he pulled apart, her eyes fluttered open. It was better than she ever dreamed it would be. _Her first kiss._

"This would have been awkward if you didn't felt the same." He confessed which made her laugh.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"I love you."

"You do?" Robbie couldn't hide the fact that her words were making his heart swell.

"Very much."

"I love you too. Honestly. And you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"You've been the name on my tattooed heart for a while now."

* * *

**A/N: Cabbie happened! Yay! **

**I used this song cause it's my favorite from the whole album. And I think it suits them and their situation pretty well. **

**It seems like Cat is always grounded and in fact she is. Her dad just wants to keep her away from 'the less fortunates' and away from Robbie. But it has to end someday right? Or will they keep bickering and fighting? Now with her mom in Europe, do you think their father-daughter relationship will get worse or will they bond?**

**Review please :) **

**Have a nice day!**

**xo -Sofia**


	16. Let's Have The Talk

"Hey mommy." Cat greeted once she answered her phone.

"Hi sweetheart. How's everything going over there?" Her mom asked.

"As good as it gets. Dad is not really happy with the deal that's going on."

"I know honey. But don't worry about it. Are you too getting along? How's Matthew?"

"He's good. He's doing his homework right now."

"That's good to hear but you didn't answer my first question."

Cat sighed.

"Dad just doesn't get it."

"How's Robbie?"

Mrs. Valentine had contacted her husband after a tearful phone call from her daughter saying she started dating Robbie and that dad had picked another fight because of it. Adam wasn't happy when she called him, ordering him to let Cat be and to take the punishment back.

Now, three months after they started dating, Adam still made mean comments about their relationship. He still didn't like Robbie and the fact that he was dating his daughter.

"He's great. I want you to properly meet him so bad…when are you coming back?"

"It could be just a few more weeks or a few more months. I can't be sure."

"I miss you…"

"I miss you guys too but this was important to me. You understand that don't you?"

"Yeah. Just like performing is important to me. I get it. And I'm happy you are finally following your dreams."

"I'm happy too honey." She said genuinely.

Knock knock

"Come in." She covered the phone.

Robbie came in but when he noticed she was speaking on the phone with somebody, he tried to be as quiet as possible.

"It's my mom." She informed him.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I can hear you have someone there."

"You don't have to mom. It's just Robbie."

"I have to go anyways sweetie. I promise I'll call you as soon as I can okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Cat hung up the phone and sighed. Then she turned her attention to Robbie. Getting up, she walked up to her door where Robbie was leaned in.

"Hey." She greeted pecking his lips quickly.

"Hi. Your mom?" He guessed.

"Yeah." She took his hand and guided him to her bed. "She still doesn't know when she comes back."

"You see time will pass without you even noticing."

"It's just harder to deal with him when she's not around. It just seems he hates seeing me happy…"

"That's not it. He loves you. You're his little girl. But he has a hard time showing it. I had a hard time showing it too. That's just how some people are. He doesn't hurt you on purpose."

"You're different. You were afraid of rejection."

"Who says he isn't afraid of rejection? Maybe he's scared that if he tries to understand you and your world, you'll push him away."

"I would never do that!"

"Wouldn't you? You do that to him every day. When he argues with you, he's showing that he cares about your well being in his own way. But you snap back at him."

"Robbie! What am I suppose to do? Just listen and obey?"

"No. You could always try to understand his side so he could understand yours. It takes effort on both parts but someone has to take the first step."

"I thought you were on my side!" She got up from the bed and stood in front of him agape.

"I'm just saying. Now c'mere. I didn't come here to argue with you." He smirked.

She crawled back to her bed, back to Robbie. He was sitting, his back against the bed frame, and Cat sat in front of him with her back against his chest. Robbie wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head back.

"You know I have a point right?" He softly asked kissing her neck.

"Shut up." She pouted.

Robbie chuckled at her reaction. Thinking about it, Cat knew he indeed had a point, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Have you written anything else?" Robbie changed the subject spotting the keyboard on her floor buried with clothes. "You have half of your closet on top of that." He laughed.

"I do not! That's just a few clothes."She hit his arm. "I can't write anything lately. I have some lyrics but no melody."

"Sing them to me." He requested sweetly.

"No…They're not that good."

"Please?" He whispered, kissing her neck once again, this time a little more teasingly.

She gasped quietly but shook her head as a no.

"Fine. I won't show you the song I wrote for you." He smirked mischievously.

"You wrote a song for me?" She turned her head to him excitedly.

"Are you gonna sing those lyrics to me?"

"Robbie…" She whined.

…

"Fiiine. You promise you won't laugh?" Cat gave in.

"Of course I won't."

"Okay, let's see…"

_I could write a song with my new piano_  
_I could sing about how love is a losing battle_  
_Not hard, it's not hard_  
_It's not hard, it's not hard it's not hard_  
_And I could sing about cupid and a shooting arrow_  
_In the end, you found out that my heart was better_  
_Real hard, it's so hard_  
_It's so hard, so hard, real hard, it's that hard_

_But I rather make a song they can play on the radio_  
_That it makes you wanna dance_  
_Don't it make you wanna dance_  
_But I rather make a song they can play on the radio_  
_That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand_

_So hold up and_  
_Take it through the night_  
_And you should follow through_  
_To make it alright_  
_Now grab each others' hands, get 'em all_  
_I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano_

"That's all I got."

"That's pretty good. You already have a melody, you just need the music written. I bet Andre would love to help you with that." He excitedly suggested.

"You really think so? I want something up beat, but I'm not sure about the lyrics…"

"The lyrics are perfect kitty. You should definitely finish it."

"Thanks baby. Now I want my song!"

She turned around so she was facing him sitting on his lap, legs curled under her each one on either side of him.

"Okay…ehrm."

_If all of your hair fell out and you were bald_

_If your right thumb got bit off by a large vicious dog_

_Oh I, I would still love you._

_If every time you talked you got drool on your shirt_

_If you stopped using soap and started using dirt_

_Oh I, I would still love you_

_If nothing you said ever made any sense_

_If you lathered your shampoo but you forgot to rinse_

_Oh I, I would still love you_

_If one day you started making weird animal sounds_

_If one day you weighted 799 pounds_

_Oh I, I would put you on a diet_

_But I would still love you_

_If you got sick with mono_

_Or if you caught the flu_

_Found out one day_

_You had a weird obsession with eating glue_

_Oh I, I would still love you_

_I would still love you_

_I can't help but love you_

Cat was staring at him with a weird look on her face.

"You just made that up right now, didn't you?"

"…yes."

She started laughing hard. As much it was the weirdest love song she ever heard, she thought it was cute.

"A boy can't even profess his love without being laughed at." He playfully made a sad face.

"I love how you profess your love to me." Cat grabbed his face to bring his lips to hers.

After a while of kissing and giggling, Cat turned around once again and settled on his warm embrace. She was playing with his fingers and he was hugging her from behind, nuzzling his nose on the crook of her neck.

"Can you sing to me? As sweet as that was, I wanna hear you sing for real." She asked.

"What do you want me to sing?"

His breath was caressing the skin of her neck making her shiver.

"Anything."

_Settle down with me _  
_Cover me up _  
_Cuddle me in _  
_Lie down with me _  
_Hold me in your arms _

_Your heart's against my chest _  
_Lips pressed to my neck _  
_I've fallen for your eyes _  
_But they don't know me yet _

_And the feeling I forget _  
_I'm in love now _

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved _  
_You wanna be loved , wanna be loved _

_This feels like I've fallen in love _  
_Fallen in love, fallen in love _

_Settle down with me _  
_And I'll be your safety _  
_You'll be my lady _

_I was made to keep your body warm _  
_But I'm cold as, the wind blows _  
_So hold me in your arms _

_My heart's against your chest _  
_Your lips pressed to my neck _  
_I've fallen for your eyes _  
_But they don't know me yet _

_And the feeling I forget _  
_I'm in love now _

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved _  
_Wanna be loved, wanna be loved _

_This feels like I've fallen in love _  
_Fallen in love, fallen in love _

"Beautiful." She whispered.

"Yeah, you are. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Cat giggled.

"You're so cheesy."

"Why's that such a bad thing?"

"It's not. It's cute. You're cute."

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrow.

Cat suddenly got up to lock her door.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Making sure there are no interruptions."

She pushed him down on the bed so he was now lying there as she crawled on top of him. As she started kissing him, he instinctively put his arms around her waist. Cat bit his bottom lip so she could slide her tongue in. It soon got more intense and heated, Cat slipping her hand up his shirt and him lowering one of his hands to her butt.

Robbie's phone _(that was in his front pocket)_ started ringing and vibrating making Cat jump off of him and rolling off the bed.

"Jesus…"

"H-Hey mom." He answered extending his arm out to Cat to help her up. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were coming home for dinner. I need to know how many people I'm cooking for."

"Uhm…yeah, I'll eat with you. I'm with Cat right now, I'll be home in thirty minutes."

"Invite Cat too!"

"Do you want to eat dinner with us?" He turned to Cat that was now sitting in her desk chair.

"Sure." She grinned.

"Yeah, she'll eat with us too." Robbie spoke to his mom.

"Okay then. I'll see you two in a bit."

"Sorry about that." He said after hanging up.

"It scared the hell out of me. I was like 'what the heck is vibrating down there?!' "

"Cat! Are you serious?" He chuckled.

"I was caught off guard! It's not my fault I thought that…" She laughed lightly.

* * *

"The food is amazing Ms. Shapiro." Cat smiled sweetly at her boyfriend's mom.

"Thank you honey. So what did you kids do all afternoon?"

"Not much. Just hung out at Cat's. We sang a bit too."

"Yeah, right. Is that what kids these days call making out?"

"No mom." Robbie sighed. "We actually sang. Cat showed me some lyrics she was working on."

"Do you normally use protection?" She nonchalantly asked the two teenagers who almost choked at the question.

"Ms. Shapiro, I can guarantee you that we never…" She trailed off.

"Cat, I was once your age. It's human nature and I'm not gonna judge you two for doing it. Everyone does it at some point. I just want you to be responsible."

"Mom we never-"

"Robbie I get it." She dramatically winked at her son. "But remember, even if it's better without a condom, you should always use it."

"Mom we know." Robbie closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm just saying…I want to be sure there are no baby making in the process-"

"Mom! Can we drop the subject? You're making Cat uncomfortable."

Cat was as red as her velvet hair and was staring at her lap where she played awkwardly with her hands. At the sound of her name, Cat looked up blushing even more.

"Dear I'm sorry for my bluntness. Just want to get my message across."

"We got your message mother. I'm gonna take her home now, okay?" Robbie stood up and Cat followed.

"Thanks for dinner." Cat said before heading out the door and into Robbie's car.

* * *

"I'm sorry for my mom. Again." He spoke once they were on the road.

"Don't apologize. She just cares."

"Yeah but she just assumed…"

"Well, we've been dating for a while now."

"That doesn't mean anything. I don't want to rush anything."

"I don't want either, I'm just saying it wouldn't be the craziest idea ever."

"H-Have you…ever, uhm, thought about it?" Robbie insecurely asked.

"Of course…You are my boyfriend. Wouldn't it be weird if it never occurred to me the idea of making love with the person I love?"

"I guess. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather…lose my virginity…besides you. But I don't think I'm ready just yet."

"Me neither baby. And it should be special and in the right time. We'll wait until both of us are ready." Cat smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yes, it would be special."

The car came to a stop when they reached the Valentine's household.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." She pecked his lips tenderly and hopped out of the car.

Before she could step inside, Robbie called out to her.

"Yeah?" She turned on her feet.

"I love you."

She smiled at the boy as her heart swelled.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! And the chapter's up :p What did you think? Did you like it?**

**I thought it had super cute Cabbie moments like them singing to each other. It's something they would definitely do.**

**To the guest reviewer, Cat's dad is aware that it was flour but he still didn't like to have to pick up his daugther from jail even if it was just a misunderstanding. I hope I cleared any doubts :)**

**Shout out to Ariana4Ever and CaburpleGiraffe for reviewing pratically every single chapter! Thank you so much guys (:**

**Go check them out ;) They have awesome Cabbie stories.**

**Have a nice day and I'll try to update this week.**

**xo -Sofia**


	17. Who I Was And Who I Am

_(Flashback)_

_"What do you mean you're not going to college?"_

_"That I'm not going to college."_

_"What are you going to do then?!"_

_"I'm moving to New York at the end of the school year."_

_"Oh really? And who said so?"_

_"I said so."_

_(End of Flashback)_

It was a lovely morning in Los Angeles, California. Except Cat and her dad were fighting…again.

"I don't think so." He snapped.

"Good thing you don't have a say on what I'll do with my life."

"Caterina watch your tone. How are you going to move to New York, huh? If I remember well, the only income you have is- oh wait, you don't have an income!" He sarcastically said.

"I'll get a job while auditioning, I don't know. But I'll figure it out! Why are you so against it?!"

"Because your life plan is simply stupid! Better yet, your little dreams are stupid because you don't even have a plan."

The topic of the day was post-graduation choices. Cat had her mind set that she was going to be on Broadway and didn't want to go to college. Her dad disagreed and wanted her to get a degree even if it wasn't in his so precious med school. Just then a honk was heard.

"I'm leaving now." She put her backpack on her shoulder and left, slamming the door loudly.

"Your sister is so frustrating." He sighed, walking out the house with little Matty.

Cat stepped in Robbie's car, slamming the door a bit forcibly.

"Morning." She mumbled not even kissing him like she usually did.

"Someone's in a bad mood."

She sighed rolling her eyes and leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. He put his index finger in her lips just as she was about to kiss him pushing her away.

"Don't worry about it. Don't want to annoy you."

Then he turned his attention to the road and drove off to school. Cat was surprised by his reaction and slumped on her seat crossing her arms and pouting slightly.

"Have a nice day. I'll see you at lunch." Robbie kissed her hair and walked away to his first class.

"Good morning." Jade greeted as Robbie left. "Uhm…is everything okay?"

"We're fine." She grumbled walking away.

The next day Cat woke up a little less grumpy. She decided she had to accept that she just needed to do something else with her life.

"Good morning." She hopped inside Robbie's car and kissed him sweetly.

"Good morning." He greeted back a little suspicious of her peppiness. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Everything's great." She smiled at him.

It wasn't until lunch he understood what she was up too. For the rest of the week, Cat had been carrying the 'idiotic most stupid magazine ever', as Jade called it, to look at career options. She no longer wanted to go to Broadway and pursue a performing career –or was trying to convince herself that she didn't –and was looking for a viable career that would take her somewhere in life.

The fights with Adam were decreasing significantly and that made Cat a little happier. However, her friends were not being supportive of the idea. They knew the stage is where she belonged and that was her passion. They couldn't quite understand, except for Jade and Robbie, why would she change her mind about it.

_(Flashback)_

_"You can't be serious…" Jade looked in shock at her best friend._

_"I am serious. What's wrong with kino-kinesiologist?"_

_"You can't even pronounce it! This is stupid Cat. You've done some pretty stupid stuff but this is by far the stupidest."_

_"Jade, c'mon." Robbie warned her seeing the hurt look on Cat's face._

_"Well, what about a microbiologist? That sounds like a viable career." Cat cheerily suggested._

_"Oh my god, just kill me." Jade sneered._

_(End of flashback)_

She kept ignoring her friend's protests. No matter how hard they tried to tell her that she was amazing at what she did, she had her mind set on pleasing her father.

"So class, now that you all read that little excerpt, I want you to write what you think of the connection between who you once were and who you are today. There's about twenty minutes left until the bell so get to work."

Cat was the first to finish the assignment and to turn it down. The teacher surprised by it, took it from her and glanced at it seeing that it had only four lines.

"Miss Valentine," She called as Cat was taking her seat again. "It seems that you didn't want to have much work today. Four lines?"

"Uh, you didn't set a minimum of words…"

"Well, now I'm curious. Do you think four lines are enough to address the issue?"

All the class had their eyes on Cat by now.

"Come here and read what you wrote to the class." The teacher ordered.

Cat got up and walked towards her and then took the sheet of paper from the woman.

"The child I was is crying on the road/I left her there when I came to be who I am/But seeing that what I am is nothing/I want to go get who I was where it stayed."

"Explain."

"Well, this is a poem by a Portuguese writer. I think it describes perfectly the connection between whom I was and who I am. Life is like a maze. The start point is when we born. There we have a million possibilities and dreams and goals because you have all those paths you can choose from. However, once you start walking towards the person you'll become the choices starts to decrease. The paths I chose throughout my maze led me to a person I never expected to be when I first started and I'm afraid I disappointed the child I was."

"So you think you neglected her?"

"Yeah." Cat nodded.

"Don't you think there's still time to fix it though? You're young." The teacher tried to reason.

"No. You can't go back to the start point even if it's all you wish for. It's the irrecoverable childhood."

"That's a depressing perspective…"

"Well, reality is depressing so…" The red head trailed off returning to her seat.

"Okay people," She cheerfully said trying to lighten the mood. "I need the papers on my desk and then you can go. Cat, despite the four lines you'll get an A. You actually put a lot of thought into it."

Cat simply nodded and after gathering her stuff, walked out of the room. Robbie quickly ran to her wanting to know what was that all about.

"Cat! Wait!"

She turned around to meet her boyfriend's gaze.

"Hi." She weakly smiled.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wron-"

"Cut the crap Cat. You've been weird lately trying to find another career option and forcing yourself to accept the idea…I-I just can't understand what's happening and you're blocking me out."

"I'm not blockin-"

"Yeah you are. You have been doing it all week. And I'm getting sick of it. I know it was Daddy that put you on that trance but you've got to snap out of it."

Cat sighed and dropped his gaze.

"Cat, look at me." He lifted her chin with his index finger. "You know I love more than anything else right?"

She immediately perked up smiling at him.

"I need you to know that I care for you and that's why I'm saying this. You need to get out of that self-pity pool or otherwise you'll drown. Go after what you want and achieve it. Don't let others convince you that you'll fail."

He wrapped her in a tight embrace and kissed her hair before saying goodbye and walking away.

Sikowitz, who was in the corner eavesdropping and had heard from a teacher about the assignment she turned down, walked up to her startling her a bit at first.

"Jesus Sikowitz. You scared me."

"Sorry but I need to talk to you for a minute okay?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"The ceiling but that's not what I want to talk to you about. Okay, so I might have heard the incident in English class and it seems to me you need to be reminded your purpose in life…I know we can get desmotivated and disappointed and sometimes we just need to be reminded that it's here we are meant to be, where we belong. You belong here Cat, you just forgot."

Cat was silent, not knowing what to say.

"What do you say if I tell you I want you to write the Valedictory speech for graduation?" He smiled warmly.

"Oh Sikowitz, I can't. I don't even know what I'm doing with my life right now…I-I'm not the right person-"

"Nonsense. I think you'll be perfect and it might just help you figure some stuff out. I'll see you tomorrow." He patted her shoulder and walked off.

* * *

**A/N: Hey :) Sorry for taking so long to update. **

**This chapter was more focused on the innicial Cat/Adam issue. I'm sorry if it was a bit depressing :p**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love you all.**

**xo -Sofia**


End file.
